Crosshair
by Yeech
Summary: AU take on season three. Brittany's hurting after Santana says she needs space. What if instead of Rory coming over as an exchange student, WMHS gets a different student, a student that has her eye on a blonde cheerleader. Brittany/other and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here an idea I've had in my head for a couple of months. Season three, instead of Rory coming over from Ireland, there's a different exchange student. A student that's gonna cause a lot more talking than he did. This fic will eventually be brittana, but will also be Brittany/other. Trying to follow the cannon as much as possible, except even after Brittany's love confession at the end of season 2, San still can't deal with her feelings, and the troubletones don't happen (I always hated that storyline) Anyways, I hope you like, and don't hate on the new girl too much, it's all a catalyst to get to endgame. Every experience makes us who we are and maybe Brittany just needed said experience. And remember, all good things come to those who wait...

6:50am. I walked into the locker room, glad no one else was around. I was pretty sure I'd left several lunches in my locker from last year. I couldn't see a problem with this, but my friends had told me that once food starts to smell funny it was time for the bin. I don't get why, it still tastes fine. Something about selling vanilla? I picked up my sandwiches and made my way to the back of the room to throw them out before everyone else got to school. I started thinking about how awesome this year would be. Senior year was time for awesome-ness. Glee club would win nationals, I was be back on the Cheerios, and everyone would want my body again. Santana would want me again.

"I'm just a crossfire, I'm just a shot away from you..."

Once I turned the corner, I realised someone was in the showers. I could hear the water running and then a voice singing over the top.

"And if you leave here, you leave me broken, shattered, I lie..."

_'Who would be here this early? And singing? Definitely not any of the Cheerios... Maybe Santana?'_ My chest fluttered a little when I thought of Santana. I haven't seen her since the last day of school. It hurt to think about it. After nationals, after I told Santana that I loved her, San closed up. She wouldn't return my calls or texts or emails. The only text I got was 'I need time, please don't push me' I would never push Santana. Sure, it got frustrating when we couldn't get our sweet lady kisses on over the summer, but I dealt. I used that time to work out where Lord Tubbington has been hiding his money that he made selling my secrets to the CIA. I missed her like crazy, but I gave her her space, hoping that things will have changed by the start of school.

"I say you don't know, you say you don't know, I say... Take me out!"

I walked around the corner, staying behind the lockers to see who was there. I could see a girl in the shower, but she definitely wasn't Santana. Her short hair was wet and stuck to her face. Because of the water I couldn't tell what colour. Dark blonde?  
'_Is there a dark blonde? Where's the line between dark blonde and light brown?'_  
She was tall, at least as tall as myself. She was belting out the song with everything she had. It sounded familiar, names of songs were never my strong point though.

"If I move this could die, eyes move this could die, I want you to take me out!"

Her voice was amazing. It filled up the whole space effortlessly. I don't think I've ever met this girl before, but my friends keep telling me that I've met that Asian girl in glee. I still think they're trying to brainwash me. I wanted to walk around the rest of the lockers to look at her body properly. I know all people are beautiful, but everyone looks better wet. Except cats.

Suddenly the water switched off, and she walked out of the cubical. She was still naked, except for the towel that kind of hung in front of her whilst she dried her face, barely covering her special places. She was toned, her arms and legs looked like she'd spent a lot of time working on them. Water dripped down her skin, which was a deep tan, but pale white within the tan lines. She had a tattoo on her ribs, all I could see where a combination of green and yellow.

"Hey." Oh god, she noticed me. I looked up at her eyes, greeny brown eyes starred back.

"H-hi, I'm Brittany." I managed to get out. A smile crossed her face.

"Well Brittany, what brings you to school so early?" She had a smirk on her lips, as she walked past me to an open locker. I could see the muscles in her butt flex as she walked. Her very naked butt. She had her back to me as she dried herself off, hands and towels moving all over her body. I couldn't think of what to say to this stunning girl.

'I-I... Uhh, I had to leave my house early because my parents are having a-a swingers party!" '_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING BRITTANY!?' I thought to myself. 'Really? REALLY? Swingers party?'_

"Is that so? Strange for a Monday morning, but if that's how they do it in Ohio..." She shrugged her shoulders with a laugh, and I realised she had an accent. No idea where from though, but where ever it was it was hot. She was hot. My hand balled into a fist as my eyes swept across her neck, her shoulders, down the dip of her back and once again, her eyes rested on her ass. All I could think about was how it had been a long summer...

Still completely naked she dropped her towel on the bench and started to get dressed. I realised I should probably say something.

"You have a great voice." She turned to face me, by this point she had put on a black bra and and matching boylegs.

"Uhh, thanks." It was her turn to stutter. "Had it all my life."

"You should join the glee club."

"What's a glee club?"

"It's great, we sing and dance and go to competitions, and everyone ends up dating everyone else, and then they fight, but we're all really good friends and forgive each other. Last year we went to nationals in New York which was so cool, and I wrote a song about a cup that everyone said was crap, but I liked it." God, I can ramble when I get excited. She was just looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Quick, change the subject.

"Why are you here so early?" Good move.

"Went for a session in the gym before the boys got in. Seeing as there's no surf in Ohio, gotta keep in shape somehow."

"Why don't you play a sport? Or cheerleading?" Not quiet sure why I was taking such an interest in what this girl does. I mean, I like people, but something was saying I had to learn all about her. Maybe it was the aliens telling me to do it. Maybe _she_ was an alien?

"It's my first day here, so haven't had the chance to sign up for anything. I'm definitely not cheerleading material, although the uniforms are sexy as hell." She said with a wink. I watched her eyes run over my body, I could almost feel her gaze work its way down my neck, linger on my chest, then rake down my legs. _'Definitely an alien.'_ I think. looked down at my Cheerios uniform to work out what she was looking at. _'OMG, she thinks cheerleading uniforms are hot. I'm in a cheerleading uniform! She meant that about me!'_

I felt my face flush and a burning sensation started in the pit of my stomach. The hot girl with the sexy accent was checking me out! _'Be cool, Pierce, be cool.'_

"I gotta go!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the locker room. I ran all the way to the choir room, as I knew it would be empty this time of the morning. I tried to calm my breathing, and I could feel my face returning to its normal colour. The burning in my stomach and the throbbing between my legs didn't stop though.

'_Why did you freak out Britt? God, now she probably thinks you're a freak. And you didn't even get her name!' _  
I'm not sure what freaked me out most: the fact that this new sexy girl was opening flirting with me, or the fact that I really, really liked it. And for the first time this whole summer, I wasn't thinking about Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I saw her was in the quad. There was one of those purple pianos sitting there, just waiting for someone to sit down and get pummelled at. She was sitting on the stairs, in a leather jacket and jeans, even though it was summer time.

'_Maybe she's from somewhere really warm, like a volcano..'_ She was doing something on her phone. I got lost looking at her. Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she so mesmerising? She flicked her her hair back, dark blonde as I suspected, and caught me looking at her. She smiled and gave a little wave. I waved back, a little enthusiastically, and then tried to make myself not seem so eager. I looked down at my shoes, and counted how many times the laces crossed over. That should do it. I looked back up and she was still looking at me, still smiling. Something flipped in my stomach, as if I'd eaten a monkey _'I wonder if it would fit in my mouth?'_

She stood up, not breaking her glance, and started walking over. Music started up, Blaine started sing and someone was playing the piano. I quickly broke my stare to look at them. He ws sing some love song to Kurt, surprise surprise. I look back over at her. She sat back down, getting blocked by the Cheerios dancing. The whole performance, she didn't take her eyes off mine.

'_Wait, didn't she say she liked the cheerleaders outfits? Why isn't she looking at the girls dancing?'_ Santana got up and started dancing with Blaine. My eyes were drawn to her. The girl that I loved. The girl that hadn't said more than seven words to me so far this week. I watched her shimmy in her skirt, and my chest ached.

'_Why didn't she want me? Why can't we just be like before? Gosh, being in love with a girl is so hard! Boys are easy, make out, have sex, none of this. I think it would be even easier to date lord Tubbington, except for his drug problem.'_

The song was coming to an end. I looked back over at mystery girl/alien/lava person, and saw that she had follow my stare to look at Santana. The second I looked at her, her eyes were back on mine. _'Better add psychic to that list too'_

I went to wave her over, so she could meet the other glee members, but suddenly the piano went up in flames! Holy bananas! What happened? I could see Santana smirking to the side, no doubt she had something to do with it. Come to think of it, I remember Sue telling us to wreck the pianios. Huh, must have gotten distracted. I looked back to she if she was alright, but strange not-from-around-here girl was gone. Magic.

-—-—-—-—-— -—-—-—-—-— -—-—-—-—-—

The next day we were in the choir room, looking at three very sad panda pianos. Mr Schu was talking to us, I kinda spaced. His voice sounds like a lawn mower. That never ends... I hear Santanas name get mentioned, and I start paying attention again.

"Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios that set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"Mr. Schu, Sue made me."

"Brittany didn't do it." Oh, how did I get pulled into this? It's only because of that girl that I'm not getting kicked out too. Maybe she's a guardian angel?

"Well yeah, I was gonna help but, I don't know, I'm a water sign, so..." I hope San isn't even more mad at me. She can't even sit next to my in glee. What have I don't wrong? She said she loved me, so I broke up with Artie, then she doesn't even want to see me? Now she goes and gets kicked out of glee club?

"You're banned from glee. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of these people."

"You know what? I could use a break." She walks out, and doesn't even look at me. It feels like she's not just walking out of glee, but out on me. I'm the only one left from the Cheerios that joined. I get the sudden urge to sing that song from Bridget jones diary.

As I open my mouth to start singing, I hear San swear at the door, I look over and she that as she stormed out she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're walking loser." She spits. And then she walks into the room. Mystery girl/alien/lava person/psychic/magician/angel/loser. I really hope I find out her name soon, this is getting hard to remember.

As she walks in carrying a guitar case, she looks back and salutes Santana. She has a mega grin on her face and seems to be laughing at her.

"So, I heard this crazy rumour that you guys are looking for people. Any chance I can try out?" She leans on one of the pianos.

"Yea-yes, yes! Take it away!" Mr. Schu seemed to get very excited at this idea. I was too, wanting to hear her voice again, but I'm not a loser like schu, so I sat quietly and waited. She pulled out an acoustic guitar and started playing.

"Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay,  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay.  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now,  
Don't let it go away..."

Oh my god, I love No doubt. Puck was up before the last line and had his electric guitar at the ready.

"New. You're so new  
You, you're new  
My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth

Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you."

She'd taken her guitar off and and holding a mic. 'Where did that come from? And where did all the stage lighting come from?' Sometimes this choir room confuses me. It's just turns into all different settings on a whim. And I the only one who notices? The other day I walked out the door singing and was straight in the gym. I'm sure that's not how the school is laid out.

"Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay,  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay.  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now,  
Don't let it go away..."

As she sings this she looks right at me, sending shivers though me. She's looking so sexy right now, rocking with Puck. How can I be thinking this? Less than 3 minutes ago I was heart broken from Santana, how is she doing this to me?

"Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart"

She walked right up to and sung the last verse just to me. Everything else in the room went dark, just red spotlights on us. It felt like I was under a spell, those eyes staring straight into me.

She walked away and the room reappeared. She sung the chorus one more time. Everyone applauded, some people even stood up. I was still stuck in my trance.

"Wow, amazing!" Schu yelled, " Where have you been all this time?"

"It's my first week, I just started on exchange from Australia." Australia? Why isn't she wrestling a crocodile and riding a kangaroo?

"And what made you try out?"

"Brittany mentioned glee to me earlier this week," everyone's eyes turned to me, I just smiled and shrugged.

"And the fireworks with the piano in the quad where pretty crazy."

"Way to go Britt. Good talent scouting. So, what's you're name?" This is it, the moment I can stop calling her Mystery girl/alien/lava person/psychic/magician/angel/loser/crocodile hunter/girl-I-think-I-just-had-song-sex-with. She looked at me again,

"Eliza, Eliza Warwick."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, great feed back so far, thanks you guys. Look it for the character swap in this chapter. I'll be writing most of this as Brittany POV, but sometimes you need to know what the other characters are thinking. I'm aiming at a chapter a day, but alas I'm heading overseas in 2 weeks, hopefully ill either have to done, or all have the chapters ready to go. Enjoy.**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

School was going alright. Santana still hasn't spoke to me, and it was really starting to get me down. I mean, how can she go from 'I love you' and 'I wanna be with you' to 'I need space'? I just wished we could be like we used to, holding hands, taking baths together, getting our scissor on.

The only time I've seen her is at Cheerios practise. She's made it quite clear we can't talk there. So when I see her at her locker, I think nows my chance. I walk over and open my locker, only glancing at her briefly.

"Hi San."

"Hey." She didn't even look at me. I could feel the pang in in my chest. I turn to face her.

"What's... What's happened to us?" She answered without even looking up,

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is no 'us'." She kept getting things out of her locker.

"San..." She slammed the door shut. I jumped a little.

"No, Britt, I can't do this. I asked for space, I'm.. I'm just not ready." She finally looked at me, and I could see hurt, and anger. As sad as she was making me feel, my heart reached for her.

"I'm not asking for, you know, that. I just miss being friends with you.." I reached out and linked our pinkies. She pulled away like my hand was poison.

"Don't, just. Don't. This is hard enough already. Just, give me space, ok?" I nodded slightly, and pulled away. I turned back to my locker, not wanting her to see me cry. I didn't know if the tears where gonna come or not, but she couldn't see me like this. It would just hurt her more. She didn't need my problems too. I had to do as she asked, she wasn't ready, so I'd wait. By the time I pulled my head out she was gone.

"Found what you're looking for?" I jumped, not noticing Eliza on my right. She was leaning against the lockers. Her smile made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"Are you radioactive?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not as far as I'm aware. What makes you say that?"

"When ever you look at me I get tingles. You should really get that checked out. Maybe you're an x-man. Like cyclops with two eyes, like bi-clops."

"I'll get right on it. Next stop, Xaviers school for gifted youngsters." She looked at me again, and her smile faded slightly.

"Are you ok?" She had this look on her face, kind of scared, but also like she had to go to the bathroom. People tell me it's called 'concerned'. I closed my locker and started to walk down the hall, she fell inline next to me.

"Yeah, just stuff with one of my friends. She's being all distant."

"Santana, right?" How did she know it was Santana? Maybe I should wear a foil hat.

"How did you know that? Can you read my mind? If so, please tell me then I can stop talking."

"No, I can't read your mind Brittany. Just, observant."

"But you're not fat." Once again that confused look came cross her face. Well, she wasn't. She took and extra step and was now standing in front of me.

"How about I take you out tonight and you can tell me all about it?"

"I don't know.. I..." Was she asking me out? Like, a date out? San flashed in my mind again, and how I was waiting for her to love me back. I couldn't just start dating someone else. Well, I could, but I think it would upset Santana. Although, would she even notice?

"Oh, no, not like that! I mean, as friends. Seeing as you're the only one I really have." She broke eye contact and looked at her feet. I looked down too, but I couldn't see anything. Maybe she had an invisible koala sidekick.

"Just two friends hanging out. And also, you'll have to tell me where's good to go out, because, still new." She kind of shrugged at the end.

"Sure, sounds good. We could go to breadstix."

"Breadstix?"

"Yeah, breadstix. It's an Italian restaurant. You don't have it where you're from? Isn't Australia right next to Italy?"

"You mean Austria?"

"That's what I said." She laughed and bit her bottom lip. Tingles where back. There was definitely something about her. What was it? I decided that this was like my own secret mission, find out what was special about Eliza.

She grabbed a pen and a notebook out of her bag, and got me to write my address.

"So, pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great, see you tonight."

"Great, tonight." She smiled at me once more before she started to turn around. I noticed the football team coming around the corner too late, and couldn't yell out in time.

And just like that, Eliza was officially welcomed to WMHS with her first slushie facial.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

My lips still tasted like cherry. It didn't matter how many times I scrubbed my skin, it still felt sticky. My t-shirt was ruined. My head was over the sink in the bathrooms. Brittany was pouring water on my hair trying to get the slurpee out. It felt more like a punch in the guts than a slurpee to the face. Not that I cared about getting slurpee'd, please, back at home I would have been the person doing something like that. It was more that it happened right in front of Britt. It was going so well, I'd just asked her out, and she'd said yes. Ok, I know it's just a friend date, but it's a start, right?

And then this. She probably thinks I'm a loser now. Why would a cheerleader, an amazing gorgeous cheerleader at that, go out with some girl who just got a slurpee to the face? Pretty sure my chances were now less than none.

She was worried that the red food dye in the drink would colour my hair. I was mostly worried I wouldn't be able to stop myself from touching her. Her legs were pressed against my arm, skin on skin, it felt like I was on fire.

"Get this off, I've got a spare top in my bag if you don't have one." She pulled me away from the sink so I was sitting upright. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and threw it towards the bin. Britt got my towel out if my bag and I started to dry my hair. It was gonna need a much better wash than this, but it would have to do for now. I felt fingertips on my ribs, and my breath caught in my throat.

"What's this?" She asked curiously. Right, my tattoo.

"It's the Australian made logo." I looked down, a yellow kangaroo in a green triangle, about 10 cm big. "Back home, everything that has this one it means that it was made there." Her brow furrowed.

"You have to brand yourself to let people know what country you're from? That's so racist."

"No, no, not people. Like, food and clothes and stuff. I got it because I'm Australian made, and I wanted people here to know." Her mouth made and oh shape, but I don't think she understood.

"She this," I took the t-shirt that she was lending me, and got the tag on the neck. "This one was made here, in the USA." I got my ruined t-shirt off the edge of the bin. "And my one, was made in China." Her eyes seemed to show recognition.

"Oh, and how cotton candy is made in unicorns?"

"Yeah, something like that." She smiled. That sweet smile. My knees went weak, how can someone be so innocent, yet so sexy?

"Well, make sure you have a shower before you pick me up, your hair looks terrible." If I've learnt one thing about Brittany S. Pierce, it's that she says what she thinks. Everything that she thinks. She picked up her bag, and hesitated.

"So, I have to go to class now, even though I've missed half of it,"

"You didn't have to stay with me, like, I'm glad you did, but..."

"No, I wanted to. The first slushie's always the hardest, but you get used to them." Wait, what?

"You've been slurpee'd before?"

"What's a slurpee?"

"Sorry, that's what we call it at home, I mean slushie."

"Yeah, I've been slushied heaps. Mostly comes from being in the glee club." Someone slup.. slushied Brittany? Arguably the most innocent and cute girls in the school (as far as I've seen). It made me mad that someone thought they could mess up her beautiful face, even if it was just ice and food colouring. She looked over her shoulder as she was walking out the door.

"Oh, you should try to stick to English while you're here, no one understands Australian-esse."


	4. Chapter 4

Breadstix is my favourite place to eat. I mean, who can't love somewhere where they can't stop serving you breadstix? Eliza sat opposite me in the booth, smiling at me. She was in a tight black t-shirt. Blue skinny jeans. White converse shoes. Dog tags around her neck. Leather jacket sitting on the seat next to her. God she looked hot. We'd decided to share, as we had an endless supply of breadstix to eat as well.

We'd spoken about all kinds of things, like school, music, glee, the lion king, and all the important stuff. She has a dog at home that she had to leave with her parents. I asked if it was a dingo, and if it ate her baby and that's why she's in America. She said no. I told her all about Lord Tubbington, and how I wish he would stop smoking. I found out that she surfed back home, and was a little lost without the ocean near by. She was astonished when I told her I've never been to the beach.

"How is that even possible? Waves crashing, salt water, sand? It's the greatest feeling." For the first time she looked a bit homesick.

"But isn't everything in the ocean near Australia dangerous? Like sharks and stingrays and jellyfish? Are they actually made of jelly? Can you eat them?"

"Someone's done their homework." I smiled shyly. She was right, after lunch I had a free period, so I sat in the library reading everything I could on Australia. Did you know that they have these things called bunyips that live in the water that are so vicious that no one knows what they look like coz they kill everyone? Crazy.

"I've heard you're a pretty amazing dancer." I could feel my cheeks flush, "I'd love to see you dance."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around." I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought you said I was your only friend?"

"Ok, so Puck and I hung out at lunch. I think he was trying to get in my pants," I suddenly felt the urge to say some not nice things to Puck. Eliza was my friend, not his. _'Wait, where is this coming from? I'm usually happy when everyone is getting along.'_

"But I told him I don't play for that team, and now he just wants to watch, which is kinda creepy."

"Of course you don't play for the football team, that's for boys. Also, you told me you don't understand the rules."

"Brittany, how are you so adorable?" My cheeks must be bright red by now. The flippy feeling in my stomach was back again. Was it wrong to like it when she said things like that to me?

"And I wasn't talking about football, I was talking about girls. and how I'm attracted to them and not boys."

"Oh, well, I like both, so I guess it wouldn't be creepy for Puck to watch me. It's not like he hasn't seen all this before." She just shook her head with a strange smile on her face. Not quiet sure what that reaction was for. Pretty much every girl at our school has slept with Puck.

"Oh, look, we only have one meatball left." I looked at the plate and she was right. She put both of her hands on the table and braced herself out of the chair. She put her face to the plate, and using her nose, started to nudge the meatball towards me. Oh. My. God. How did she know that?_ 'That foil hat isn't sounding so stupid now, huh?'_

"Sorry, lady and the tramp is one of my favourites."

"Me too." I said quietly as I ate the meatball. She gave me one of her awesome smiles. She had sauce on her nose, so I got my napkin, leaned over the table and slowly wiped it off. I sat back down and we sat in silence for a few moments, just smiling at each other.

We asked for the bill, and before I could even think about it, she'd paid.

"No, Eliza, I ate just as much as you. Ok, I'll admit, I did eat more breadstix, but I'm willing to pay for half."

"And what kind of self respecting lesbian would I be if I took a cute girl out and didn't pay?" '_Does this make this a date?' _She stood up and we walked outside. We sat on the trunk of her car and continued to joke around, talking more about her home. She finally brought up the subject that was the reason for this... this date?

"So, why's this Santana girl got you so upset?" Her smile faded and she looked at me seriously.

"It's hard, she is, well, was my best friend, but now she's avoiding me, and I miss her."

"Do you know why?"

"We'll, last year she told me she loved me, but this was after she wouldn't speak to me about us and our feelings, so by the time she told me I was seeing this other guy in a wheelchair, so we broke up, but San wasn't ready to come out and she was dating this really mean jock guy, and..." Eliza grabbed my hand.

"Breath Britt. We have all night." The way she says my name calms me down. Also, her hand on mins was giving me tingles again.

"And I told her I loved her too. And since then she's closed up, and says that she needs space."

"Rough trip. And now she acts like you're not there?"

"Yeah, and it hurts so much, but I have to give her space and just wait for her. She'll open back up and let me be her girlfriend, and it'll be fine."

"Brittany, have you thought about what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything you just told me was how Santana acts, and how you're doing all this for her. Have you ever thought about what you're getting back? Besides feeling hurt?" To be honest, I was a bit confused at what she was asking me. I've always followed Santanas lead, she knows what's good for me, she used to teach me how to tie my shoes and how to eat soup. You use a spoon, not a fork, weird huh? She's always looked out for me and known what's best.

"From what you've told me, everything's on her schedule," she looked me right in the eyes,

"Don't you get tired of waiting?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it, my life's always been Santana."

"Maybe it's time for it to be Brittany instead." She leant forward and kissed me, soft and quick, then pulled away so our noses were touching. For a moment I wasn't even sure what had happened. Her lips felt so good, and I was upset that they weren't against mine anymore. The monkey in my stomach was doing jazz-ercise, my skin was tingling, and that slow burn between my legs had started again. The burning that usually only happened for Santana.

_'Woah, Britt, what are you doing? What about your promise to San, about how if you were both single? I wish her lips were still on mi..'_ I didn't get a chance to finish my thought. Eliza pulled away, put her hands in her lap and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, El, don't be sorry, you didn't..."

"No, I did. You just poured your heart out about Santana, and I jumped in when you're vulnerable." She looked torn. "I should get you home."

Great, now I had two lesbians upset that they'd kissed me. What am I, a boy?

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

**Hey guys! Double chapter uploads tonight, due to not having my iPad with me tomorrow. No jealous Santana yet, but she's coming. Also just a warning, the next two chapters show why this fic is rated M, just the start of many sexy times coming at ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, second chapter uploaded tonight, probably won't get any chance to write until the weekend. Suggested listening: little birdy - after dark. Enjoy, and as always, love to hear feedback!**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It's been two weeks since breadstix. Eliza came to me the next day, apologising again. I told her she was silly, and there was nothing she needed to be sorry for. She asked if we could still be friends.

"Of course! You think kissing would change that? I'm really happy you did, now the only person I haven't kissed at school is Blaine." Shaking her head, we walk to class.

Since then we've been spending so much time together. She would come and watch me at Cheerios practise, walk me to glee, hang out with me on the weekends. She would even help me with my schoolwork, although she sucked at American geography.

Neither of us had mentioned our kiss, but I thought about it everyday. Usually at night, when I was in bed. Usually this time was reserved for my naughty Santana memories. But lately they were just making me more depressed about everything.

I used to think about what Santana and I could be getting up to over the summer, but Eliza seemed to be appearing in my thoughts more and more, pushing San aside. Like I said, it was a long summer. My fingers would be rubbing my nipples, and I'd think of our kiss. How soft her lips were, how I wanted them all over me. Down my neck, over my chest. I'd think about how soft her skin was, when she held my hand or when I touched her side. One of my hands travelled across my stomach, and inside my shorts. God, I was so wet. I could feel my hand slipping over my folds.

I'd think about seeing her naked, wanting to feel her weight on top of me, skin against mine, my hands on her ass, pulling her into me. My hand had started up a steady rhythm on my clit, pushing down in circles. I could feel my stomach tighten, my skin flush, and I bit my lip. It never took me long thinking about Eliza. I brought myself to my climax, thinking about her lips crushed against mine.

I laid out in my bed, sated for now. My hand was still in my shorts, slowly drawing out the last of my orgasm. My skin was sticky with my drying sweat, and my hand was slick with my cum.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The following day I saw Eliza at her locker. I stood back for a moment and just watched her. I felt someone stand next to me.

"Someone's got a crush..." Kurt sing songed to me.

"No. No I don't, you do. You have a crush on Eliza. Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh sweety, you don't need me to tell anyone, you're like a lover sick puppy." He walked in front of me.

"So, give me all the gossip. Have you kissed her yet?"

"She kissed me, the other week at breadstix." Kurt jumped up and down and clapped his hands.

"Amaze. What was it like? Was it all rough and grungy, on the bonnet of her car?"

"Umm, no. It was sweet, and really quick, and we haven't kissed again since."

"Ah, why?"

"She thinks she's taking advantage of me because of my feelings for San."

"And is she?" I thought about the question. I didn't know. I knew I was feeling rejected by Santana, which was making all this attention from El amazing. It was almost overwhelming. But, I also knew that I liked her. She was funny, and caring, and her body was fantastic, and actually seemed to be interested in me.

"I don't know, Kurt, I'm just so torn." He pulled me in for a hug.

"There there Britt-Britt, you'll work it out."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

She asked me to meet her in the choir room. She did this by slipping me a note in class.

'**I have something for you, choir room after school. - El'**

I started to get nervous in my last period. I couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying. Not that that's any different from all the time. The bell rang and I practically ran out of the room. I got to the choir room before her. I sat down on one of the chairs and try to calm myself. Why am I so excited?

Eliza walked in carrying her guitar. She looked at me already sitting there, and smiled. She came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, I've been thinking... About us. And, I don't even know if there is an us to think about, but... I want there to be. I know it's selfish, and you have your own stuff going on with Lopez," '_When did she start calling her Lopez?'_ She took her guitar out.

"But I knew I had to try. And coz I'm obviously babbling, I'm just gonna go with a song. I don't think you'll know it, it's one of my favourite Aussie bands, and here we go..." She started singing without playing her guitar yet.

'Is it enough for me baby to hide?  
Is it enough for me baby to hold you down?  
I got a feeling that you want me tonight.'

She started strumming along, and flicked her eyes up to me, and kept singing. Her voice was amazing, completely controlling me. '_Maybe I have to add hypnotist to the list.'_

'Now I am certain that I kissed you goodnight,  
With the tall, tall buildings and dim street lights,  
I got a feeling that I had you tonight...

So come on out, baby, come on out.'

She closed her eyes, still facing me and strumming. My face was blushing. All I could think of was our one kiss, weeks ago. Her soft kiss, it was almost non-excitant. I wanted something more. Needed something more.

I know I've had people sing to me before, every time it makes me feel so special. This was no different.

'So I leave you lying on the floor,  
With this other girl I think you know,  
Don't you want somebody round here

Who can help you? Who can help you out.'

She got up out of her chair and stood in front of me.

'Coz I, I'm loving every minute with you,  
I'm loving every minute with you,  
I don't want anybody else around,  
I don't want anybody.'

Not once did she break eye contact with me. She walked to the front of the room and lent against the piano.

'And so I follow through this vacant spot  
You call this pleasure?  
Well I'm gonna wake up and smell this mess,  
You gotta this, I'm tempted by this.

I pull myself beside the water,  
I throw myself beside the water,  
I throw myself beside the water,  
Whoa, whoa...'

She moved back so she was in the middle of the room, throwing me a smile before continuing.

'Coz I, I'm loving every minute with you,  
I'm loving every minute with you,  
I don't want anybody else around,  
I don't want anybody.

You keep me ok,  
You keep me ok,  
You keep me ok,  
I'm failing...'

She sat back down next next to me, her denim covered knees brushed against my bare ones.

'Coz I want you now,  
Coz I want you now,  
Coz I want you now...'

She dropped to her knees in front of me, looking up as she sang.

'You and all those others stand  
Next in line, next in line.  
Oh I want you whole and complete,  
After dark, after dark.

Coz I, I'm loving every minute with you,  
I'm loving every minute with you,  
I don't want anybody else around,  
I don't want anybody...'

She put her guitar to the side, and before I even realised the song was over I slid off my chair and crushed my lips hard against hers. Her hands went to my hips and I grabbed her jacket, pulling her closer.

Right at this moment, Eliza, not Santana, was giving me what I needed. It was making my feelings a lot clearer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates over the last two days. I spent most of Friday drinking at my going away drinks, then spent all of Saturday hungover as hell. The only thing that pushed me through my booze induced haze of pain was getting this chapter done. I hope you like, as promised, this chapter is M for a reason. And watch out for jealous Santana next chap! Enjoy, review and follow! Xox.**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I was sitting at the back of the gym. It was 6:35am on Monday. I watched her arms flex as she lifted the barbell. I did this nearly everyone morning, except Wednesdays. That was the only day Eliza trained in her last period, which she had free. There was no Cheerios or glee after school too, so we usually had the whole afternoon to ourselves. She didn't like working out when all the football guys where there, she said it makes her smell like 'stinky guy sweat'.

I would hang out at the back and watch her, sit ups, skipping, dead lifts, some other weird stuff that I didn't understand how it was actually exercise. I mostly liked it because when she worked out she would wear these skimpy shorts and a crop top, which is a lot more skin than her usual jeans/T-shirt uniform.

It's been a week since the choir room. We weren't dating I guess, but we were definitely doing a lot of making out. After Cheerios in the bleachers, in her car after glee, at each others houses. We tried not to show too much PDA at school coz I didn't want San to know. Not because I didn't want her to, you know, know, but I knew she would flip out and probably hurt someone. Eliza was treating me like a princess, she would always let me pick the movie, she printed all my campaign posters and put them up, and she would drive me everywhere, which is great as driving doesn't agree with me. I get distracted, and lets just say that didn't end well. So yeah, didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You know I know you're there, right?" She said between bench presses. "I know you're there everyday."

"I know."

"Then why do you hang back there? Why not come over and talk?"

"I like the view from back here." She smirked at me and sat up.

"Maybe you'd like the view over here too." One hand was resting on her thigh, the other was on her stomach, fingers moving against her abs. As much as I've wanted to have her touch me since the first time I met her, I'd never mentioned sex. But now that she was looking at me like she was ready to eat me, I could feel the rush between my legs.

"Oh really?" I answered trying to contain my excitement. I stood up and walked over to the bench. I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her slowly. Her tongue ran over my lower lip, before pushing into my mouth. It ran over mine, and a small moan left my throat. We parted, and I stood back up. We were in the school gym, less than an hour before classes would start. This wasn't happening now.

"Eh, you can't really see anything over here, I just end up with my eyes closed." I walked back to where I was sitting and picked up my bag. Looking back over my shoulder, I said,

"Maybe you should come see the view in my room on Friday night?" My parents were taking my sister to go to our aunties for the weekend to see our cousins, who were a bit young for me to hang out with. I knew we'd have the place to ourselves, perfect. I winked at El, who visibly shuddered.

"Can't wait."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

This week was dragging sooooo bad. It was only Wednesday, but it felt like it was 2013 already! Maybe the hobbits in the middle of the earth found out about my plans for Friday and slowed down the spinning of the world.

I didn't really know how to do 'sexy, romantic first time' sex. Sure, I'd slept with heaps of people, but the only real time I cared about the other person was San, and we'd been having sex way before we realised we had feelings. I wanted this to be special, like the way El made me feel. I don't mean I want it to be all slow and sappy and boring, but I want her to feel what I feel. And I didn't know how to do that. _'Maybe I'll ask Mike, he seems to have that Asian girl in love with him.' _We had glee tomorrow lunch, I'd ask after that.

The bell rang, and finally the day was over. Only two more days of this week left. I packed up my books (I don't know why I even get them out sometimes) and left the room.

Walking down the hallway, I saw Santana at our lockers. I thought that I should at least tell her I was kinda dating someone. I wasn't going to tell her who, because that would be signing a death wish on Eliza. But I decided that:

1. I needed to be honest with Santana. I still loved her, and I wouldn't be able to lie to her.

2. Hiding Eliza and I put us in the same situation I was in with San, and the main reason I was trying something new was I was sick of pretending.

I walked over to San, and stood besides her.

"San, we need to talk." She let out a long breath.

"Look, Britt, I told you, I just need some time to..." I cut her off

"What about what I need?" She stopped, and turned to look at me.

".. What do you mean?"

"What about my feeling? Everything has been all about you lately. You need space, you're not ready, you can deal with you feelings for m.." She grabbed my arm and turned us towards the lockers.

"Keep it down Britt, we'll talk, but not here, wait until after Cheerios tomorrow." She said in a hushed voice.

"I'm tired of waiting San. I'm just so over waiting!" I quickly walked away, heading towards the locker room. I realised that I was right, I didn't want to be waiting for anything anymore.

By the time the corridors where emptying out I was jogging, bursting through the doors with a bang. I saw El standing at the benches getting her shower stuff out of her bag. I could hear the water already going. She was in short blue shorts and a light blue crop top dark with sweat. Her body was shining, and her cheeks were flushed. She jumped when the door slammed.

"Britt, what are you..?"

"You're right, I'm just tired of waiting." I put my hands behind her neck and pulled her into me. I smashed my lips against hers, just needing to feel her. Her arms went around my waist, and pulled my hips towards her body. My tongue found it way into her mouth, and moved against hers. My hands ran in her hair as I tried to to get even closer. I start to need to breath, so I pulled away slightly but keep my hands in her hair.

"Britt, what's going on? I thought you said to come over Friday?"

"No talking, just... Just touch me." My lips returned to her as I ran my hands over her skin. Her hands moved up to my shoulders, and then down my arms. Everywhere she touched heated up.

I knew we were still at school, but no-one had any reason to come into the locker room tonight. I felt her fingers reach the zipper of my top and slide it down. I frantically reached for her top to pull it over her head. We broke away to take off her top, and I kicked off my shoes. Once I looked back up she was standing half naked, sweat glistening on her chest. Her breasts were prefect, probably no bigger than mine, but they were moving with her strained breathing.

Her lips came crashing back to mine as her hands returned to my skin. Every touch was lighting me on fire, and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. She unclasped my bra, and ranked her nails down my back. My lips left hers to let out a gasp. At that point she attached her mouth to my throat and started sucking, kissing, biting at my neck. She wasted no time, fingers hooking into the waistband of my skirt, and sliding it off me, along with my spanks and ruined underwear. Her hands came back to rest on my hips and she pulled my naked body against her.

"Eliza, oh god..." She found a particularly sensitive spot just below my earlobe. She groaned into my neck, send vibrations through my skin. My heart was racing just thinking about what was going to happen. I scratched my nails on her shoulders, and she bit down down. A deep groan escaped me.

Her hands grabbed my ass and she lifted me up. My legs wrapped around her waist. Her lips came off my neck, so I took the chance to do the same to her. We started moving, Eliza was walking with me wrapped around her. I felt the air around me getting warmer, and I realised we were in the showers. She put me down, and with one more kiss she pushed me towards the water. She shimmied out of her shorts and stood in front of me, completely naked. It was like the first time I saw her, but I could see everything. Everything about her was beautiful. The curve of her hip, the scar on the top of her thigh, the place where her legs met...

"God Britt, you're so prefect." She walked towards me and pressed her naked body against mine. It felt amazing, everything just fit together. Her skin felt like silk against mine. So soft, yet I could feel all the power that laid underneath it. We stepped under the stream, and the warm water hit my skin. Her thigh found its way between my legs and started a sweet friction. Her hands found my boobs, and her fingers pinched my nipples. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. Everything she was doing to my body was sending shock waves through me. If she was doing this to me already, what was it going to feel like when she actually touched me?

She dipped her head down and took my nipple in her mouth, dragging her teeth over it. I screamed out, it felt so good having her take me. This felt so much more intense than any other time I've been with someone. Her lips came back to mine, her tongue in my mouth straight away. The cold of the tiles on my back shocked me as El pushed me against the shower wall. She lifted my left leg and wrapped it around her waist. Her other hand slipped between our bodies, in between my legs. The pads of her fingers slipped over my folds, teasing before putting pressure on my clit. I groaned loudly into her mouth. _'Oh god, this is it.'_

Her mouth went back to that sweet spot on my neck. Her fingers moved in small figure 8's, fuelling the fire in my stomach. She held me up by putting her other arm around me, her hand grabbing my ass. She stopped the circles on my clit and pulled away from my neck. I worried that I'd done something wrong, but then I saw her eyes. They were dark was desire, with want. Her lips were parted, her breathing heavy. Water ran down her face, down over both of our bodies. Then I felt it. First just the tip of her finger, then more, until she was completely inside me. My eyes closed, and my head tilted back against the wall.

"Oh, fuck, Eliza..." No one had ever done this to me before. Not any of the guys, obviously, coz they only care about their penis. Not in all the times I'd been with San, as much as we made out or scissored, she would only ever rub me, but never go this far. Eliza buried her head back into my neck, pulled out, and then pushed back inside me. It was like some sort of exquisite torture, I needed more.

"Oh, babe, I need more of you." She responded by added a second finger, making me feel completely full. She picked up the pace once I accommodated to her, and was soon thrusting her hips in time with her hand. Her grip on my ass tightened. By this point I was screaming, trying to muffle my moans against her shoulder, leaving bite marks in my wake. I could hear my voice echoing in the showers, but I didn't care. The only thing I could focus on was the deep thrusts inside me. My stomach was on fire, every muscle in my body felt like it was being stretched to it limits.

Eliza's fingers curled into me, and I felt something inside me snap. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes, and my body started shaking. I dug my nails into her back as everything in my vision faded out. I'd had orgasms before, but nothing ever like this. As each new wave rushed through me, I thought about how amazing this all was, and how I wished I could do the same for Eliza. Once I'd come back down, I thought I'd see if I could still speak.

"That... that.. was.. amaz..." My legs started to go from underneath me, but El held on tight.

"Woah, easy. I'm not used to literally knocking girls off their feet." As I regained some of my balance, I kissed her, soft and slow, not really like anything that had happened in the last half hour.

"Come in, lets get you dried off."

"But.. But.." I still hadn't completely caught my breath, "What about you?"

"We've got plenty of time for me, and then you again, but this probably isn't the best place for all of that. And besides, the water's getting cold." As if on cue, I noticed the temperature, and shuddered. She turned the tap off, and guided me back to my locker and our clothes. We dried each other, Eliza doing a very careful job as my skin was still feeling über sensitive. Once we were dressed again, we started to leave the locker room. Eliza put her arm around my shoulders, and my hand started to rub her back. She winced a little.

"I don't think I'll be wearing crop tops for a while, you did a number on my back."

"What number? Was it 4, coz that's my favourite?" She just laughed and kissed my nose, before taking my hand and heading to her car to go to my place.


	7. Chapter 7

**You've been waiting for it... And here's the first moment of jealous Santana. Change of POV, obviously. There will be plenty more to come. Had some trouble trying to get San's venomous wit, hopefully that will come with more chapters. Also, if anyone has ideas for things that Santana might do, feel free to send them through! I love feedback and input. Enjoy! Review! Follow! Xox**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

School was just frustrating. Between dealing with teachers, trying to keep my grades up, and Cheerios, I had hardly any time to myself. With not only sue riding me to push harder or jump higher, trying to be co-captain, which lets face it, Becky wasn't doing anything to push the other girls, I also had to deal with Brittany.

Having her there, nearly every day, stretching her legs, having her chest bounce, her skirt flipping up as she danced, it was beyond distracting. So I distanced myself. I just wasn't ready to add 'dealing with the fallout of my coming out' to the already growing list of things I had going on.

I knew no one would ever say anything to my face, coz I'd go Lima heights adjacent on their asses. But, people would talk. Rumours would start. I know this, because normally I'd be the one doing it. I'd probably loose my captaincy. Probably get kicked off the cheerios. Britt wouldn't want me because I'd just be another Lima loser wandering this school. I, I just couldn't.

It was hurting Britt. I hadn't noticed until yesterday when she told me she was tired of waiting. I would talk to her tonight. I'd explain why I was doing what I was doing. That waiting until we were out of school wouldn't be so bad. And we could still see each other in secret. I did miss our sweet lady kisses, as I was reminded every time I saw her by a tingling between my legs.

I was leaving class when Quinn grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. She still had her pink hair, her nose ring. To her face I would tell her she looked like a train wreck, but it was kinda hot. Although, it would be hotter is she used some soap.

"What do you want Fabray? My lunch money?" I instinctively crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh haha Santana, you're loosing your touch." She moved across the room, opened a window and lit a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose. I know, I smoke cigars, but come on. Being in a room with someone smoking when you're not is the actual worst.

"Well, if you were just bringing me in here to make me stink like you, then I'm leaving. Thanks for the potential lung cancer though, it's been a blast." I turned to leave, and my hand was on the doorknob when she spoke.

"It's about Brittany." I froze.

"What about Brittany?"

"Something I overheard in the locker room last night." I turned back to face her.

"Why where you in the locker room?"

"I was planning on stuffing all the drains so it would flood next time the showers were used, but that's not the point San. I heard Brittany and someone else, you know..." I raised an eyebrow at her, but still took a few steps closer.

"What Q? Just bloody say it."

"She was having sex, San. Britt and someone else were having sex in the showers." No. She misheard. Brittany would be with someone else, she was mine.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I could only hear Britt." I laughed.

"How can you be sure? If you didn't see anyone?" Britt must have been letting off some stream.

"I think the 'Oh, babe, I need more of you.' Followed by a series of 'fuck', 'yes' and 'harder' s she was screaming gave it away. Plus the two sets of clothes at her locker seems to point to two people." My hands gripped the desk until I could feel my nails digging into the wood.

"Well, Britt's my friend, I'm glad she's having fun."

"Bullshit Lopez, I'm only telling you this because I know you love her. We were the unholy trinity. I know you, hell, I helped make you. You've loved Britt since as long as I can remember." She put out her smoke on the teachers desk and headed towards the door.

"Maybe if you weren't spending so much time ignoring her you'd see that she's actually been kinda happy lately. And not because of you."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Who was it?

Who the fuck was it?

Every person I passed was potentially someone who was... touching.. my Britt Britt. The idea that someone else's hands where on her skin hurt, and made my blood boil. I couldn't focus on anything except finding who it was and making them pay. But how could I work out who it was? I could ask Britt, but with the way I was clenching and unclenching my fists, she wouldn't tell me. She would know I meant to hurt them, and sweet Brittany would never cause a fight. No, I needed another way.

I turned into Mr. Schue's Spanish room. He looked up from his desk.

"Santana, what can..."

"I want back in. I want to come back to glee."

"Well, that's great San, we need to talk about the incident with the piano though.." I cut him off again.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I pledge my alligence to the club, I won't break more stuff, whatever, am I back in?"

"Yeah, but you'll need to apologise to the rest of the club.."

"Great, bye." I walked out of the room as quickly as I walked in. Step one complete. Being back in glee meant I could watch Britt more closely to work out who it was that was... Gah, I couldn't even think about what was happening without wanting to smash someone's face into a locker.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Last period. Cheerios practise was after this, then my talk with Britt. I was trying to calm myself, ready to see her. I couldn't explode in front of her. That would push her further than I already had. _'Cool it Lopez, deep breaths, you got this.' _The rest of the day had been a blur. I hadn't heard a single thing anyone had said to me. I just needed to find out who it was, scare the shit out of them so they backed off, and then console Britt after the 'mean user' just happened to leave her. I know, Britt being upset wasn't the most ideal way for this to end, but it worked. She'd come back to me, happy with our secret cuddle sessions, and everything would be right in the world again.

That blonde exchange girl was sitting next to me, Eleanor, Ellen, something like that. Whatever. I knew she'd joined glee, so I'd probably have to get to know at least her name. I think she was from Australia or something, which excused the fact that she pretty much dressed like Puck. Huh, female Puck. Maybe she was... Ha, that was it! She was a massive lesbo! That explained why she was always in the bleachers at Cheerios practise. Probably checking out all of our asses while we jumped around. Perv.

"Sorry to interrupt," Coach Beastie was at the door. "I need to speak with Eliza Warwick." That was her name. Maybe if I couldn't work out who Brittany was sleeping with I could use her to make Britt jealous. She got up and walked out side with Beastie, probably to swap k.d. Lang mixtapes.

I looked over at Eliza's notebook. Starring right back at me was an address that looked like it had been quickly scrawled on the page. I recognised the handwriting instantly, and the address a fraction of a second later.

Britts handwriting.

Britts address.

Why did she have that?

She'd also left her iPhone on her desk. I was trying to work out why Britt had given her address to some strange girl, actually, it was Brittany, I probably didn't have to think too hard to come up with multiple reasons for her to give out her address. Eliza's phone buzzed, and I couldn't help but look at the screen. The message was from 'Britt babe 3' Lucky for me she didn't have a pass code on her phone. I slid the message open.

'Hey sexy, I have Cheerios after school, but afterwards do you want to meet me at mine, Lord Tubbington has fleas and needs someone to scratch his itch ;)'

As I read the message, a second one came through.

'And incase you're a bit slow, I mean that I want to have more sexy times with you.'

I'm sure that the phone almost broke in my hand. That bitch was touching Brittany. Kissing her. Doing things that I couldn't even think about without feeling sick with anger. The door opened. She was walking back in the room. I locked her phone and put it back on the desk. As she sat back down, she gave me a small smile.

'_Who the fuck does she think she is? She's fucking my girl and thinks she can just smile at me? I can't wait to endz this bitch!'_ I spent the rest of the class paralysed with rage. The bell rang, and she left the room. I finally snapped out of my anger-coma and ran after her.

"WARWICK!" I yelled down the hallway. People looked at me, but they knew better than to get in my way. I walked straight up to her, crossed my arms over my chest and gave her my most intimidating glare. She didn't falter under my stare, which was slightly off putting.

"Can I help you Santana?"

"You think it's ok for you to waltz into my school, take my spot in glee, and get your mack on with my girl Britt? I don't know how they do it 'down under' but here we have this thing called common curtsey, dingo face."

"I'm sorry Lopez, I didn't realise Brittany was dating you." She said the last part quietly, so no one heard her. I glance around out of habit just in case.

"Oh wait, she's not. Which means if she wants to be with me, then there's no problem. You have nothing you can do. Coz, you know, it's not as if you're a capital L lesbian who's in love with her, are you?" She was still talking quiet enough not to draw attention, but I was starting to get worried people were still listening to us. _'She's good.' _It was a bit worrying that she knew what to say to get me in my back foot. I steadied my face again.

"You know what, Warwick, I will endz you, you know? I'm gonna go all Lima heights on your ass."

"Lopez, I have no idea what you're talking about. If you're saying that you wanna fight, you don't exactly have me shaking in my shoes. You may have grown up in some dodgy neighbourhood, I grew up in a country where everything was trying to kill me. So bring it, bitch."

"Oh, that's it." I lunge for her, but another body squeezes between us. I knew that smell anywhere. It was Brittany. She pushed us away from each other.

"Stop the violence!" She looked at Eliza who nodded at her, and adjusted her jacket. She turned her head to me, her eyes angry and hurt.

"San, back off my girlfriend." It felt like a bucket of cold water to my face and a sledgehammer to my stomach. Girlfriend. The word was echoing in my head. Brittany had a girlfriend. And it was this bitch. Not me.

"Are you ok babe?" Babe? Girlfriend? I saw red, but I also felt tears threatening to fall. I felt like I was about to puke, all these emotions were messing with my guts. Britt had her hand on her cheek, they were looking into each others eyes, Britt concerned that I'd hurt her. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hit dingo face, not with Brittany between us, also not with half the school watching. So I ran. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the school, to my car, and then I drove. Fuck practise. I couldn't be near them without tasting bile. I don't know where I drove to, but it was dark outside by the time I got home. By that time, over-emotional San was gone. There was only one person who could deal with this. Who could get rid of Eliza.

As I opened the door to my car, I didn't step out.

Snixx did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I am having some trouble writing Santana. She's a whole wittier than I am, so I apologise. But, we'll get there. Loving all the feedback guys, you make me feel so loved. A few POV changes in this one, but hopefully pretty obvious. Enjoy! Review! Follow! Xox**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was Thursday the following week. I'd spent the week working on my plan, giving the 'happy couple' a sense of security. The seconds ticked away on the clock. Only 5 minutes until lunch. Meaning only 5 minutes until show time. Step one in Snixx's plan.

I'd organised one of the football players to slushie her in the hallway. It was brilliance. Everyday she would get a slushie facial from a different person. If everyone at the school hated her, then she'd leave, right? The bell rang. I followed her as we left glee, Britt was walking next to her, but I didn't want her to catch the fall out.

"Hey Britt, Sue wants to see you in her office, something about helping work out the new routine." I knew she couldn't resist something like that.

"Thanks San," she turned back to dingo face, "I'll met up with you in the cafeteria babe?" Blegh, 'babe' Bring me a barf bag.

"Sure, see you there." Britt gave her a peck on the cheek before bouncing away. Perfect. No danger of Brittany getting hit, and all the glory going to me. I only stayed about a step behind her, not wanting to miss a second. I saw Newman turn the corner, slushie in hand, ready to go.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I noticed the slushie as he started to lift his arm. I knew I had to act quickly, and my first instinct was to drop to my knees. It just missed me, going over my head.

And straight into the face of one Santana Lopez.

Now, I'd been trying to keep my head down. Staying out of her way. Avoiding being alone with her. But this, this was perfect. The blue ice dripped down her face as she stood there in shock. I slid away a bit before standing up. The footy player rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't mean to hit you, she was right there, but she ducked and..." She cut him off by grabbing his jacket and putting her other hand over his face.

"Now, Newman, I didn't ask you to slushie her just so you could fuck up, I thought you were better than that." Wait, Lopez was behind this? Well, serves her fucking right for getting hit.

"Now get your face out of my sight before I breakz it." A scared Newman ran down the hallway back the way he came. Apparently no one messed with her.

"And you," Her eyes fixed on me, "you're the reason I now have to get my uniform dry cleaned." I shrugged and put on a dumb expression. If she wanted to go toe to toe, I'd dance.

"Pretty sure you're the one who asked him to do it Lopez, not my fault your boobs cause you to have a turning circle of a semi-trailer." Her eyes flashed with rage. She pushed me back into the lockers with enough force she winded me.

"Snixx is gonna have you head on a stick by the end of this!" I had no idea who or what she was talking about, but the look on her face meant business. She whipped me around and threw me against the lockers on the other side of the hall. I braced myself upright, and as she ran towards me, I ducked under her arms. Her chest hit the lockers, and I then pushed my weight against her back.

"You don't want to do this Lopez, you know I can take you, blow for blow." She tried to push back, but I just forced her back into the lockers.

"You wish you could take me." She grabbed my hair with her free hand and pulled it hard. I let out a yell and released my grip on her. She turned around and slapped me. I stood on her instep, she let go of my hair. I grabbed her arm and swung her into the opposite lockers. She fell to the ground, but kicked the back of my knee. I went down, and she was on me, hands going for my throat. Blue ice dripped from her face down onto mine. I slapped her back, causing her to pause for a moment and I rolled on top of her. I tried to puller her hands off my neck, but she had a grip like a vice.

"BREAK IT UP GIRLS!" I headed Beastie yell down the hallway. Santana flipped us again, my back slammed against the floor. She looked like she was very intent on killing me, and I'm sure if I didn't get my bearings and fight back properly she would. I felt her body getting lifted off me by Coach Beastie, and she got one last good kick in, connecting with my shin. I pushed myself back on the floor and stood, still poised for another attack. But Coach had her arms around her waist, and Lopez was going absolutely mental.

"Warwick, you ok?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brittany running around the corner, a panicked look on her face.

"Yes coach, just a misunderstanding."

"MISUNDERSTANDING? I think you're misunderstanding how good my fist is gonna look in your face! This isn't over dingo face! Far from it!"

"Calm down Santana, or we're going to the principal." I could see her body stiffen with that threat. Britt reached me and threw her arms around me. I winced at her grip, putting pressure on my surely bruised ribs.

"See me after school Warwick."

"Yes coach." She carried Santana off down the hall, who had gone strangely quiet after the mention of Principal Figgins.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Britt Britt, just a bit bruised." She punched me in the arm.

"You're not supposed to fight, remember? Stop the violence?" I pulled her into me. She didn't realise that by hitting me she was contradicting herself.

"Yeah, I remember babe."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

We went home to my house after Eliza spoke with Coach Beastie. Coach had told her that she expected more from her, and that if something like this happen again she would have to report it. She also said that she understood that Santana was not a good person to have mad at her, and to watch her back. When the football coach is scared of a Cheerleader, then you know you have a problem. Coach also brought up the hockey team, which I didn't even know we had, I though the only sport girls did was cheerleading. She asked if El wanted to join. Of course she said yes. My girl was gonna get a letter jacket! Or, what ever the girl version was.

We were sitting in my bed watching finding nemo. We were holding hands. I didn't want to cuddle El like normal, I'd felt her stiffed when I hugged her at school.

"Baby come here." I shook my head no. I didn't want to think about her being hurt. Being hurt because of me.

"Babe, is it because you're scared of hurting me?" I nodded.

"I'm tough, remember? She didn't hurt me, really. I'm all better now."

"Show me." I reached the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up. She struggled to sit up to let me take it off. As it came up over her head, I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth. Her ribs were purple and blue, the colour would have been pretty if it wasn't an angry bruise on my girlfriend. I went to touch it, then pulled away just incase.

"Britt, it's just a bruise. Nothing is broken, it'll heal find. Now, would you please stop stressing out about it and kiss me?" A tear rolled down my face. I never wanted to be the cause of two people fighting. It was just stupid. I know Eliza didn't start it, but it was still so stupid.

I hovered over El, not making any contact with her body, and kissed her lightly. Her hand cupped my cheek and she put a bit more force into the kiss. I pushed her gently back down onto the bed.

"Let me make you better." I started to lightly kiss her body, everywhere that was bruised. I was still too scared to touch her with anything but my lips. As I reached her waist I slipped her sweat pants down, and started to kiss the bruises on her legs. She had a really bad one on her shin, so I paid extra attention to it.

Once I ran out of bruises to kiss better, I kissed back up her thighs.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Let me make you feel better." I repeated. I reached her underwear, and slowly slid it down, careful of her legs. Once they were gone I went back to my place between her legs. I'd never done this before, but was intent on making Eliza forgot about the fight earlier.

I kissed the inside of her thighs, and her hands snaked into my hair. I moved up slightly, and placed feather light kisses directly on her centre. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her hand gripped my hair a little tighter. I grew bolder, and my tongue snaked out of my mouth to taste her. She was wet, and I coated my tongue in her. She tasted sweet, but acidic, and amazing. I pressed in further, and she groan out my name when I hit what I thought was her clit. I alternated from quick licks to slowly pressing my tongue up her whole length. Her hand was massaging my head as I continued my exploration.

I tried to think of things that would feel good, but never having done this, and also never having done to me put me at a disadvantage. I thought that everything that I've done so far she likes me to do to her neck, so I followed down that route.

I placed my lips on her clit and started to gently suck. This was obviously a good move as her hand gripped my head tighter and she released one of the sexist moans I've ever heard. I think it was made better knowing I was the cause. This started a chain reaction. Her hands pulled my hair slightly, causing me to groan. I'm guessing my groan vibrated against her clit because she pulled my head closer to her body, pressing my face against her. I could feel her wetness on my chin, and I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more then to make her scram my name.

"Britt, I'm so close babe..." I sucked harder, and flicked her clit with my tongue at the same time. One of her hands left my hair, and she laced her fingers with mine on her thigh. With my other hand I brought it around her thigh and placed my thumb on her clit, and moved my mouth down to her entrance. I stuck my tongue out and pushed it inside her. I moan again at her taste.

This was all it took.

"Oh fuck, Brittany..."

Her fist tightened in my hair, her thighs tightened around my head, and her walls tightened around my tongue. She listed off a selection of profanities that would make sailors blush. I let my tongue lap up as much of her cum as I could. She tasted so good on my lips, I knew this was something I'd be doing a lot more of. I felt her hip twitch as I kept licking, and she tried to pull me up her body.

"Too.. Much... Too... Good..." She said breathlessly. I gave her one last kiss before sliding up her body. I was still very worried about hurting her, so I laid on the bed and let her cuddle into me. I held her around her shoulders gently, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thanks... Britt."

"For what?" '_Is that what you're supposed to do? Thank someone for an orgasm?'_

"For caring about me, and looking after me. I... haven't really known... anyone quite like you..." And with that she fell asleep in my arms.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

After about an hour, Eli was softly snoring at my side. I slipped out of bed, and took my phone with me to the bathroom.

It rang twice before Santana answered.

"Brittany, thank god you called, I know you don't like me fighting, but I was doing it for yo..."

"Listen Santana, if you ever, ever lay a finger on her like that again, we're through. I won't speak to you, I won't look at you, I won't even hold you up in the pyramid. You hear me?"

"Britt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..."

"Well, you did hurt me Santana, and that's something you have to deal with."

"Britt..." I hung up the phone. She tried to call back, but I rejected it, then switched my phone off.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, great feedback. I love knowing what you guys think about the story. **

**The main idea of this story is exploring Brittany when she's not just Santana's girlfriend. To myself, I really, really felt like the show made Brittany out to be a very weak person who let San walk on her. She loves San, but had no backbone for what she wanted. This is obviously my opinion. Also, I haven't watched any of season 4 out of spite as I know what happened to brittana, and really, I just don't need that in my life :( **

**Eliza is a catalyst. For Britt to grow as a person, and for Santana to realise the mistakes she's been making. To directly answer a review, Britt is not in love with Eliza, she's infatuated. Infatuated with the idea of a clear cut relationship. Britt has never said she doesn't love Santana. But San has made it pretty clear (it this fic) she can't deal with being gay. Britt's in love with the idea of having this girlfriend (San) who treats her right and she can be open with, but when El comes along and shows her all this attention that she's been missing, she likes it. Who wouldn't? You know how you feel in a new relationship. It might be the most destructive thing ever, but because its all so new it feels amazing.**

**There will be more Brittana scenes soon, once San pulls her head in a realises what she needs to do to get her back (she's growing just as much in this fic too)**

**I know the last sex chapter was a bit full on, but when I was writing it just came out. It felt just as much a piece of Britt growing as any of this. To be honest, I've written the next couple of chapters and the sex had toned down (to pretty much non excitant) anyway, but it is something I've taken on board too.**

**I hope too many of you haven't stopped reading, they will get there, sometimes is just takes some time.**

I woke up with an unfamiliar weight on my side. I blinked my eyes a few time to get rid of the stickiness. I looked down on saw an arm around my waist, and I felt her breath against my neck. I looked at my clock, my alarm would go off in 13 minutes. I wanted to savour this. This is how every morning should feel. Waking up with someone holding you. I pressed back against her, and felt Santana's arm tighten around me. I sighed, content in this moment.

"Morning babe." A sleepy voice said behind me. My eyes flashed open. That wasn't San's voice. I panicked for a moment, before I remembered last night. My body relaxed, my mind kept racing. Why did I think it was San in bed, holding me? Maybe because she's the only person I'd ever spent the night with?

Maybe coz somewhere deep down I wanted it to be her?

But, she'd made it clear that she wasn't ready. Wasn't willing to risk her popularity for me. Apparently her feelings for me weren't strong enough for that.

13 minutes passed way too quickly, and my clock was belting out dance music. Eliza stiffened before she rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

"What is going on? What is that?" I turned my alarm down.

"It's my alarm. It's the only thing that can get me up in the morning. It just makes me want to dance, so I do, and then I'm up!" I jumped out of bed to show her. She moved her pillow away, and watched as I did twirls and other bits and pieces around my room. It really was a great way to wake up. It was a good distraction from my earlier thoughts too, I felt a bit weird thinking about San whilst being in bed with El.

"You really are a great dancer." I stopped and blushed.

"No, no, don't stop! I was about to say, that if I could wake up to this every morning, maybe I'd actually enjoy getting up."

"But you already get up really early."

"But I'd prefer to do it with you." There was a knock on my door.

"Britt, honey, are you coming down for breakfast?" Oh crap, my mother! I hadn't asked if Eliza could stay. They also hadn't met Eliza. Double crap. Eli noticed the look on my face. She started to puller clothes on and looked towards the window, probably to see if it was a good escape plan.

"And is you're friend coming down too? We made enough pancakes for both of you." I froze. She knew El was here. Oh shit, I was in so much trouble.

"Well, better bite the bullet." She said, as she finished putting her clothes on.

"Oh god, do you think she's gonna shoot you?! I didn't think it would be that bad!" She put her arms around me.

"No babe, it's an expression. It means, to face what's coming." I nodded into her shoulder and she kissed the top of my head.

"Come on babe, lets head down." She stepped away and opened my door. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was already at the table with the paper, coffee and pancakes in front of him.

"Hey daddy."

"Morning sweety, who's you're friend?"

"Dad, this is Eliza. Eliza, this is my dad, Peter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pierce."

"Please, have a seat." He motioned to the empty chairs.

"Actually, I have to get going, I have training..."

"Nonsense," My mom came around the corner with more pancakes, "Stay for breakfast."

"Umm... Ok Mrs. Pierce." Eliza sat down and I slipped into the chair next to her.

"Please, it's Susan dear." Mom piled up a plate in front of Eli, at least three pancakes.

"You have to keep your energy for school, especially with the game tonight." Shit I forgot, the football game! I meant to invite Eliza yesterday, but with the whole Santana thing, and then the making her feel better I'd completely forgotten!

"Game?"

"Yeah, the first titans game is tonight. Did you want to go? I'll be cheering, but did you still want to come? You could sit with Kurt and Blaine, I know they'll be there." I stopped myself from talking and quickly shoved a huge amount of pancake in my mouth.

"Sure, I'd love to go. Hopefully Blaine can explain the rules, coz I have no idea." Dad lowered his paper again.

"Now, where is that accent from?"

"Australia sir, I transferred to McKinley at the start of this year."

"Well, how's about that? What brings you all the way to America? And Ohio at that?" I looked at Eliza, and realised I didn't even know this.

"I have a friend who came over to play college football, he got a scholarship to Ohio state as the person who does the kicking."

"The kicker?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, the kicker Mrs. Pie... Susan. I really have no idea about anything in that game, pretty sure he doesn't either. But apparently Aussie rules players make good kickers, so here we are."

"So you came all the way from Australia with you're friend, with no parents, so he could play college ball?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, well, before this I didn't live with my parents, so no big change there. And it just felt right, like I needed a change, so, yeah, it just happened."

"Well, good on you for taking a chance. It seems like you're fitting in nicely. And I also guess I have you to thank for my Brittany being so happy lately. She was in such a mood over the summer holiday, I'm glad to have her smile back."

"Me too, Mrs. P." She smiled at me between bites of pancakes.

"Thanks for breakfast Susan, but I really do have to jet, need to get to school to talk to Coach about hockey. I'll see you at school Britt. Thanks again Susan, Mr. P." I waved as she left, my mouth still full of pancakes. My dad left the table to finish getting ready for work, so it was just me and my mom.

"She seems like a lovely girl Britt." I smiled as I thought about Eli. My parents seemed to like her, which was fantastic. I took another bite of my pancakes.

"But just remember honey," She got up and took her plate to the sink, "It's fine to have your friends stay over, but your dad and I, we do have ears." I nearly choked on my pancakes. I don't think I could ever look at my parents again. They'd heard Eliza moaning my name. I thought I was gonna die from embarrassment. As I swallowed my pancakes, I kinda wish I had of choked.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I sat in the bleachers with Blaine and Kurt, glad there was someone there I knew. Even though it was apparently summer, I was still freezing. This whole country was too cold for me. Kurt had gotten me a McKinley scarf as a memento of my first game. I had it so tight around my neck I almost couldn't breath. Britt was down on the sidelines, with her pom poms. As much as Blaine was trying to explain the rules and what was happening, I got distracted every time Britt moved.

It was half time and the Cheerios when to the middle of the field. Music filled the ground. I shook my head laughing. They were going to be dancing to 'baby got back'. It was so cliché. I then realised, Britt was going to be dancing to it. If I wasn't going home with her tonight, I was gonna need a very, very cold shower.

I couldn't tear my eyes off her. Pom poms waving, legs kicking, jumping, legs... I got lost thinking about how much I love those legs. They felt as if they went forever. I loved that Britt was a cheerleader, it meant I could see those legs everyday. I loved the way they wrapped around me when we were making out, or otherwise...

Then I spotted her. Lopez. Making her way towards Britt Britt. The routine was over, and they headed back to the sideline.

I could see what she was doing. Her hands lingering a bit too long on Brittany's skin. Her hugs lasting a bit too long when they scored. Smiling a bit too sexy at her when Britt said something. All the laughing, touching, flirting.

And then right as they scored another what ever it is in this game, She hugged her, looked me right in the eye, and kissed her on the cheek. My back stiffened, and my eyes bore holes through her.

She was trying to play on my insecurities. I knew Britt still loved Santana, hell, that's practically how we had our first kiss. I started to move towards the stairs. Kurt grabbed my arm.

"Calm down El. She's only doing this to wind you up."

"Is it bad that its working?" Brittany, oblivious to the whole thing just smiled and hugged her back.

"No, not bad," Blaine answered, "It means you care. But you have to play this smart. She's trying to dog you into playing her game. Trying to get you to attack her so she can play the victim." I knew they were right, knew that's what she was doing. She wanted me to make the move, so she could run to Britt about 'big bad Eliza'. No, I wasn't going to play her game, but it didn't stop me balling my hand into a fist for the rest of the match.


	10. Chapter 10

I fell flat on my face in bed. I felt like I haven't slept in a week. School was just so full on lately. Classes were the same, but with glee, campaigning for class president, Cheerios and having a girlfriend, it was just getting a bit too much. Santana had organised extra Cheerios practise for every morning this week, and Wednesdays after school. She said that we weren't looking enough like champions, and needed to 'suck it up'. I decided at that moment not to mention that everyone are the game could see she was walking with a limp.

When I told Eliza I heard her mutter under her breath that all the practises were conveniently when we had our 'us' time, and San was just doing it to keep us from having any time together. But she never mentioned it again. San had been nothing but nice with me since the phone call. Almost overly nice. At the game she was practically all over me. I couldn't say anything, not with all those people watching. Sue would have my head if I did anything like that on the field. It was like how we used to act before we'd done the 'I love you's', but it was a bit out of the blue. I was now even more confused at where we stood. Except for the extra practises, I knew where I stood on those. They were draining my life.

Most nights after practise we would just sit on the couch, El usually giving my legs a massage. She would work deep heat into my tired muscles, I think that was the only thing that was keeping them from falling off.

It was also really the only time we got to touch each other. I was always too tired, or Eliza was busy with hockey practise. It was becoming really hard to find time. I didn't get to have my morning show of Eli working out, she never had any time to come to watch me at Cheerios.

"You feeling ok babe?" I didn't move.

"No, I'm just tired and sore, and I miss you" I said into the pillow.

"Well, this weekend, we have Monday off school remember? I was wondering if you wanted to go on a road trip? With Kurt and Blaine?" I turned my head but didn't move the rest of my body.

"Where would we go?"

"That's a secret." I wrinkled my brow.

"I don't like secrets. I don't get why I can't tell anybody." She moved closer to me and smiled.

"How about surprises?" My eyes shot open.

"Oh, I love surprises!"

"Well, then it's a surprise." She kissed the top of my head.

"We'll leave on Friday night. Pick you up from cheerios?" I nodded my head, I was too tired to even answer. She kissed me again and rolled off the bed.

"Night babe, sleep well." I heard her close my door. I vaguely remember hearing her engine start before sleep overcame me.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I still dreamt about Santana. Again. For a while I didn't, when I first started dating Eliza. But now she was starting to creep back into my thoughts. I missed her, the old her. The one who would stand up for me to Quinn. The one who I had to help in our first year at Cheerios because she was struggling so much with the steps. The one that had kissed me that first time in freshman year whilst watching sweet valley high, then spent the rest of the night cuddling.

The Santana she never showed anyone else.

The one that I'd fallen for.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was Friday, we were getting to leave. Eliza was packing all the bags in her jeep, and not having much luck.

"Kurt! You packed too much!"

"Well, when you and Blaine don't tell me where we're going, I have to be prepared for everything."

We piled in and started driving, El and I in the back, Blaine driving and Kurt in the passenger seat. It was just starting to get dark outside.

"Oh, let's play road trip games!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Eye spy?"

"That's just... Totally lame." I said over the back of the chair, "and I'm not even sure I should be in a car with you, being my opposing candidate and all."

"Maybe we should just stick with some tunes for now." Eliza leaned turned up the radio and we all started singing along.

It was 12:03am. The sky was pitch black. We'd been driving since 8. I had no idea which direction we were going in, let alone what we were heading towards. Directions and reading a map? Add those to my list of things I'm not good at. I kinda liked it though, added to the surprise. Unlike Kurt, who kept guessing. I yawned, and Eli smiled at me as I tried to cover it. We pulled into a gas station. We all stumbled out of the car.

"Ok, quick bathroom break, then back on the road." Eliza said she was driving the second leg.

"Babe, do we have far to drive? It's pretty dark."

"Don't worry about it, just go use the bathroom, I'll be fine." We finished up quickly at the quiet gas station, grabbed some snacks and in less than 15 minutes we were back on the road. I was now in the passenger seat, the boys snuggled up in the back. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Get some sleepy baby, you'll want to be nice and awake when we get to where we're going." She took my hand and gave it a kiss before placing it back in my lap.

"Ok, but you... Wake me... If you need... Me to... Drive..." I got out between yawns, and closed my eyes, sinking into sleepy land.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Oh my god!"

I was pulled out of my sleep by high pitched screaming from the backseat. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. I glanced at the clock, 6:27am. We'd driven through the night. I was about to yell at Eliza for not pulling in somewhere, but then I saw it.

The ocean.

We were at the freakin beach! I could see the Ferris wheel and the rollercoaster up ahead. No way! We were at jersey shore. Eliza and Blaine had driven us across... I don't know how many states, and we were at one of my most famous beaches in America.

"So, when you told me you'd never been to the beach, it got me thinking... And we needed a break, we've all been a bit swapped lately. So, here we are." She found somewhere to park the car, and I was out in a flash. I ran onto the sand, kicking off my shoes and letting it go between my toes. The air smelt salty, I guessed it was from all the chip stands, coz chips are always covered in salt. Eliza came up beside me.

"You drove all night, just to bring me to the beach?"

"Mostly. I also missed the beach too."

"Is this what your home is like?"

"Kinda. There's more waves, so you can surf, and we don't have this boardwalk or theme park where I normally go. But it smells the same. Salt water."

"Why would people put salt in the water?" She laughed and dragged me back to the car to get in our swimsuits. The boys were already changed, and running towards the water. Soon we joined them, splashing around in the ocean. The ocean! El was right, the water was salty, as I learnt when Blaine splashed my right in the face. I couldn't believe it, what an amazing break from school, Cheerios, glee, everything.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Later that night we were at the amusement park, looking at all the rides and flashing lights. Blaine and Eliza had both won us prizes, Blaine at the baseball toss and Eliza at some shooting range. I questioned her commitment to stopping the violence, but she told me it was ok coz she was only shooting cans.

Then they'd seen the rollercoaster. They'd begged Kurt and I to go on it, but I refused, saying someone had to hold our prizes. Kurt said he'd stay with me, and for the two of them to go. After some convincing, they ran off, extremely excited. Kurt and I found a bench where we could watch.

"I thought you loved rollercoasters Britt?" I looked down and played with my toy elephant.

"I do."

"So...?

"So, every time I've ever ridden the coster at home, it's been with San. It's our thing. She gets so scared when we ride to the top, and holds my hand so tight. Then when we go over the edge, she screams. And I can tell she's scared, but she's ok because she knows I have her." I think about how much San's been in my thoughts.

"So, what I think you're trying to say is, that going on that rollercoaster would be breaking some kind of special moment you have with Satan? I meant, Santana." I nod.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I didn't think I did. Eliza was so perfect and treated me like a princess, and wasn't afraid of who knew about us. I mean, she's still all of that. But, I still want San, I never stopped wanting her, I just got distracted, you know? With the way San was treating me, telling me to wait, wait, wait? I just couldn't keep having her hurt me. It felt like she was always just so focused on her reputation, and what people would think, and not my feelings. When I asked her to sing with Miss. Holiday it was so hard to actually get her there." I sighed and slumped against the seat.

"That's the only reason I let anything start up with Eliza in the first place. But, now Santana's being all nice again, but Eliza is still being amazing, I mean, she drove us to Jersey! It's so hard. Why is it so hard Kurt?"

"Oh, honey..." He pulled me in for a hug, and stroked my hair.

"I said at the start you'll work it out, and you will. Sometimes it just takes some time."


	11. Chapter 11

So far, this has been the hardest chapter to write. Hopefully the duet comes across the way it is in my head. The song is 'I don't wanna wait' by The Veronicas. I don't really like the actual song, but the words really fit. 'B' is Britt singing, 'S' is San and the italics is both.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was Tuesday after our break. They'd been gone all weekend. Who know what kind of damage that could have caused. I shuddered thinking about what they could have been doing. Keeping Britt from seeing Eliza seemed to be going ok, but it wasn't working quickly enough. I had to take her down a peg. She just seemed so fucking perfect on the surface. I needed to ruin that. And if I couldn't find anything to do that with, then I would just have to make something out of nothing.

"You got it?" I asked Williams, school computer nerd. We were under the bleachers that morning. He looked around suspiciously before opened his bag.

"Yeah, I downloaded it this morning, hot of the press." He handed me a folded piece of paper. I quickly checked it and put it my binder.

"So, when do I get to see..." I laughed.

"You really thought I'd show you these?" I motioned at my chest, "Please."

"Maybe you should show me, so I don't go tell someone you have that."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell anyone so I don't remove your manhood." The smile left his face. I walked away leaving him there. I had part 3 of my plan, all ready to go. My smile couldn't have been bigger

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Glee was lame, as usual. Sure, I still loved singing and dancing, but it's not half as fun when Britt's not with me. But that would be changing. Blaine was singing Last Friday night. Everyone was dancing, Eliza spinning Britt around. It still made me feel sick whenever she touched her. Everyone was distracted, it was perfect. I slowly slid forward on my chair, and slipped the paper into her bag, I noticed Quinn glance over an quickly sat back down.

Blaine finished singing, and everyone cheered and clapped. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. If this was all it was gonna take for everyone to be happy best friends again then they all had sever mental problems.

"It's so good we should do it for sectionals!"

"So it's gonna be the Blaine and Rachel Berry show?" Just because I was busy trying to get Miss crocodile hunter out of our school doesn't mean I wasn't also focused on making sure I had a song at sectionals.

"Ok guys, we haven't decided on any songs for sectionals, so lets just calm down. Thanks again to Kurt for raising the money for west side story, and Blaine for that awesome number. Now everyone start thinking of songs that show the magic is back, and I'll see you all tomorrow." Everyone grabbed their bags and started to walk out. Brittany seemed really excited to be singing songs about magic, which made me smile inside. This was most definitely her topic. The thing that crushed my smile was when she jumped on Eliza's back as they were walking out the door, and kissed her on the cheek. Britt's actions caused Eliza to drop her bag. Amongst all of dingo faces crap that fell out, one single piece of paper slid across the floor and ended up practically at Mr. Schues feet.

"Eliza, you dropped..." Mr. Schue furrowed his brow. _'Oh god, this could not have worked out better.' _Now I didn't have to get a teacher to search her bag.

"What is it?"

"It's the answers to.. A math test?"

"What?"

"Eliza, this fell out of your bag, I should be asking you that question."

"They're not mine, why would I have the answer sheet to a test..." Her eyes snapped towards me. I gave her my most innocent face, which I've been told isn't overly convincing.

"I think we need to go to the principal Eliza."

"But it's not even mine!" Eliza walked out of the choir room with Schue. Everyone else seemed to file out behind them, whispering about what had happened. I could feel my smirk coming back. Game two, Santana.

"Why would she cheat? She's so smart." I quickly remembered Britt was still there, and wiped the smile off my face.

"I don't know Britt-Britt, maybe she's not as smart as you thought."

"Does that make me dumb for thinking she was smart?"

"No Britt, it just means she good at lying. Who knows what else she's been lying about? How much do we actually know about her? She could have rabies. She did live with dingos." Her face fell, that wasn't the reaction I wanted. I wanted her to be angry. Why wasn't this working?

I walked over and hugged her. I felt he stiffen and shrug out of my hold.

"Britt, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting strange. Ever since... Since you had the fight. You've been following me around. Being really, really nice."

"So, what, I can't be nice to my friend?"

"You were all touchy feely at the game the other week. But less than two months ago you didn't want anything to do with me. What's up with you?" She was always too smart for me. She knew something was off.

"Britt..."

"No San, if this is another 'I want you, but we can't tell anyone' thing, I'm not in. And besides it would be cheating, really cheating because we all do have the same plumbing."

"No, Brittany that's not what I was gonna say," She started towards the door,

"Please, wait!" Music started up, and she turned towards me.

B - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,  
I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,  
I don't wanna wait for you.'

Her steps were perfectly in time with the beat as she walked back over to me.

B - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,  
I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,  
I don't wanna wait for you.'

She was standing right in front of me, a questioning look on her face, almost like she was daring me to sing with her.

S - 'Cause I need you,  
Can't you see that I need you?  
I need you,  
Can't you see that I need you?'

She looked away from me, but I put my hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to mine.

S - 'Baby it's you I want,'  
B - 'So stop wasting my time.'  
S - 'And baby it's you I need,'  
B - 'So please make up your mind.'  
_ '__It's time to choose...'_

She turned away from me and started to walk about towards the door. She stopped though when I started singing.

S - 'I don't wanna say, I don't wanna say,  
I don't wanna say, I don't wanna say,  
Say goodbye to you.'

I walked up behind her, but she still didn't turn around.

S - 'I don't wanna play, I don't wanna play,  
I don't wanna play, I don't wanna play,  
Play this game with you.'

I put my hands on the back of her shoulders. I felt her tense, but she didn't pull away.

S - 'Baby it's you I want,'  
B - 'So stop wasting my time.'  
S - 'And baby it's you I need,'  
B - 'So please make up your mind.'  
_ '__It's time to choose...'_

She turned around, and looked me dead in the eye. All I could see was hurt.

B - 'Everytime you stay  
The world starts making sense to me'  
S - 'And when you go away  
I wanna scream till you see...'

We were face to face, so close I could feel her breath on my lips. All I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her.

B - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,'  
S - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,'  
'_I don't wanna wait for you, yeah'_  
S - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,'  
B - 'I don't wanna wait, I don't wanna wait,'  
_'__I don't wanna wait for you'_

S - 'Baby it's you I want,'

I took her hand...

B - 'So stop wasting my time.'

And she pulled it back.

S - 'And baby it's you I need,'

I tried again, to hold both her hands in mine..

B - 'So please make up your mind.'

But she threw them both in the air, shrugging me off her.

'_It's time to choose...'_

She turned her back to me, leaning on her hands on on the piano.

S - 'I don't wanna say, I don't wanna say,  
I don't wanna say, I don't wanna say,  
Say goodbye to you...'

It felt like a silence stretched forever once the music was gone. Neither of us wanted to break it, but I desperately needed her to say something.

"You still feel that way? You want me?" She spoke so quietly, I almost missed it.

"Of course I still want you Brittany." I heard my voice trying not to hitch as I spoke. She picked up her binder and walked to the door. As she reached it she paused.

"You have a funny way of showing it." And the she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit delayed, I some how managed to delete it yesterday :s. Enjoy.**

A week. A whole fucking week. That's how long I was suspended for. For something I didn't even do. Sure, I'd be cool with a weeks suspension if I'd done it, even happy because that's pretty much just a slap on the wrist. But when it was for something Lopez set me up for... It made my blood boil. I'd wanted to tell Brittany, but I knew I had no proof at all. San would deny the whole thing, and I'd be back at square one, but I'd also be a liar as well as a cheater.

I just knew she was trying to be all over Britt right now. Being sickly sweet, batting her eyelashes, leaning too close while they danced at glee and Cheerios.

I felt my pencil snap in my hand. I'd been trying to do this one work sheet for about 2 hours, but all I could think about was how I just wanted to... No. No more violence. I'd find another way to get back at her for this.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Eliza was out of school for a week. I had a week to spend with Britt without her. So far, that hadn't been going so well.

It's been four days since I sang with Brittany. Four days of absolute torture. She avoided anytime we might be alone together. After glee, or after Cheerios. She always made sure she was around someone else when ever I saw her. I didn't know what else I could do?

I was in the bathrooms, re-doing my make-up after Cheerios practise, when Quinn came in. I gave her a glance and a smile, but went back to the task at hand. She stood behind me, looking at me in the mirror.

"I saw what you did in glee." I didn't miss a beat. Didn't stop what I was doing.

"And what did I do in glee?"

"I saw you put that answer sheet in Eliza's bag." I sighed, closed my eye-shadow and turned to face her.

"And want, you're gonna go run to the principal? Get your goody two shoes cred back?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I wanted to let you know it was a good idea in theory, but you're an idiot if you thought it was gonna work." Wait, what?

"What did you just call me Fabray?"

"You losing your hearing as well as your touch? I called you an idiot, Santana, a big stupid idiot." Oh, now shit was gonna get real.

"You think these little stunts are gonna get Britt back? Really? Punching on in the hallway, getting Eliza suspended, taking all of Britt's time so she can't see her? Do you even know Brittany?" I crossed my arms defensively. Of course I know Britt Britt. We've all been friends since freshman year, when we all started Cheerios together.

"Maybe you should stop focusing so much on getting rid of Eliza, and actually focus on what Brittany's feeling?"

"I tried that, I sang with her the other day after glee. She still just walked out in me."

"It's all good and well saying, or singing, those things, you need to show her. You need to prove what your saying. Let your walls down. Show her everything you feel for her." I looked away from her, knowing what she said was right.

But I couldn't just put everything on the line, could I? I'd tried that last year, tried to be more open, and Britt had thrown it back at me, staying with Artie.

"I.. I don't know if I can do that." She pulled me into a hug. I know Quinn and I are mostly fenemies, but sometimes we let each other in. We probably know each other better than anyone at this school. Besides Britt.

"Well, you'd better work out how to soon Santana, this little show isn't gonna be able to last for to much longer."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I hated coming to school this week. I just felt lost. Eli wasn't here, and it felt strange, I'd kinda fell into a pretty comfortable school routine with her. It was strange not having her meet me at my locker, and listen to the progress Lord T was making with his gambling addiction. He was already up to step 7 of his 12 step program, I was so proud. Sure, we'd seen each other. She'd come over last night after Cheerios, and watched a movie, but it just wasn't the same as seeing her everyday.

And then there was Santana. I just... I didn't know what she doing. After singing with her, it just made everything a million times more complicated. I couldn't just believe everything she said. She hadn't done anything to make me think what she was saying was real. Last time she told me she loved me, and I'd said it back, she went off and ignored me all summer. How could I trust what she was saying? That it wouldn't just end up the same?

Kurt told me I'd work it out, but it was only getting harder. I tried making a list of things about both Eliza and San that made me feel good during history, but then right as I finished colouring in all the borders the bell rang. I couldn't open my history book until Monday when I had history again, I'd have to wait all weekend.

I had no one to talk to about this. Kurt and Rachel were my competition for senior class president, Quinn was too close to San, Puck and Finn were, well, Puck and Finn, Lord T had his own problems to deal with, Artie was my ex, so that would just be weird. Maybe Blaine? I didn't really know him, and his hair made me feel uncomfortable, but he seemed nice.

I saw him in the library, without Kurt, so this was perfect. I walked up to where he sat, and took the chair next to him.

"Blaine, I need to speak to you." He looked up from his book.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Should I date Santana or Eliza?" His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth. I think it's called 'shock'. I don't know why he would be shocked though, I'm pretty sure there was no lightning around. Unless his hair was attracting it...

"Umm, wow, Brittany, that's.. not really something that I can decide for yo..."

"Because I'm already dating Eliza, and she's really good to me. Except for her cheating on the maths test. That wasn't cool." I thought about Eliza being suspended. I still didn't understand why she did it. She said the answer sheet wasn't hers, but couldn't explain why it was in her bag. When I suggested hobbits to Mr. Schue he just looked at me confused. I was confused too, why would the hobbit target Eliza?

"But, I still have all these feeling for Santana. She's the first person I loved. Well, besides that alien at cheer camp. But she treated me really bad over the summer. I don't know if I can just forgive her for that, you know?" Blaine let out a long breath.

"Well, it seems like you have a lot of things you have to consider."

"Is that like a comforter?" Why would be be talking about bedding?

"No, it means you have a lot of things to think about." _'Tell me about it.'_

"Tell me about it. And there are all the other feelings I have for Santana. Like, sex feelings-"

"Britt, I don't feel really comfortable talking about your sex life."

"I just get this tingle when I think about her. You know, down there."

"Britt-"

"But then, Eliza is so good too. There's this thing she does with her tongue, she tried to show me, you kinda have to-"

"Britt!" Blaine had his eyes closed. I stopped talking and her opened them to look at me. Some other people in the library looked at Blaine too. Doesn't he know you're supposed to be quiet in here?

"That was WAY to much information. I can try help you talk though some of your feelings, but no more mention of anything that involved nakedness."

"Oh, San and I kept most of our clothes on." He put his hand on his brow, creasing it together.

"NOTHING to do with sex!"


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was one of the first things I wrote for this story. Mostly because after watch mass-off I wanted someone to castrate Finn. Very upset at how the show handled the fall out from that. But, anyways, here we go...**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

"Ok guys, it's that week again, mash-up time!" Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. It's one of my favourite weeks of the year. I like the competition without it being too serious.

"Once again, it will be boys verses girls," Kurts head shot up.

"And before you say anything Kurt, yes, you can sing with the girls this year." Kurt started clapping excitedly. Rachel put her hand up and waved.

"Mr. Schue, not that I'm extremely excited to be singing with Kurt, can I ask why?"

"Well, I decided that in normal boy vs girl week, all the couples are spilt up. So, Kurt will sing with the girls instead of with Blaine, and Eliza will sing with the guys."

"Isn't that a bit unfair? Just assuming that Eliza will sing with the guys?" Tina asked. I was a bit concerned too. Now that I knew what concerned was.

"It's cool, Schue and I already talked about it." Eliza walked though the door. I jumped out of my seat to give her a hug. She was back!

"Also, I think with the way Santana and I haven't been playing very nice it'll be a good break." She looked over at San who seemed to be death glaring her back. I felt her grip tighten in my hip.

"Then it's settled. By the end of this week you need to have your mass-ups ready to preform in the auditorium. We're going all out for this one. It'll be the last mash-up week for a lot of you, so lets make it awesome!" Everyone got out of there seats and started to group up, girls on one side, guys on the other.

"You sure you want to sing with the guys? You always complain that they smell."

"They only smell when they work out, not when they sing Britt. And like I said, I think I need to put some space between San and I, she still has it out for me."

"She's not really a bad person. Everyone thinks she is, but she's not."

"I know you don't think she is babe." She gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on Britt, stop kissing the enemy, we need to work out what song we're singing for this mash-up." I turned around and San was waving at me to join our group. I gave Eliza one last quick kiss before heading over to the girls. I looked back over my shoulder, and El was giving Puck a high-five as they discussed what they were gonna do.

Rachel and Mercedes started to argue over who would take the lead, and after a couple of rounds of Rock Paper Scissors, it was decided Mercedes and Santana would take the leads, much to Rachel's disappointment. The whole time we talked about what we were going to sing, Sans eyes never left me.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was two days before the mash-off. After deciding on our songs, instead of spending the rest of my time practising, I'd been trash-talking the competition. Mainly Finn and Eliza. Dingo face for obvious reasons, Finn because he was, well, basically a walking sack of sweaty potatoes. Not that I needed to. The girls and Kurt were gonna smash the boys out of this school. We'd decided on Adele, a perfect choice by Mercedes.

I was standing with Finn in the hallway. Mercedes and Brittany had both told me to be nicer to him. So, I was gonna say sorry. That, was until I saw him.

"I'm here to apologize. Rachel's right, I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. I should know, I slept with you. I mean, at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back alley liposuctions." I knew I wasn't apologising, I knew it was all just more hurtful insults. But I just couldn't help myself.

Sometimes I just had all this rage bubble inside me, mostly due to things related to Brittany. Everything to do with Eliza made me angry. Brittany not believing me when I said I wanted her made me angry. My own inability to say these things to anyone made me extremely angry. So I lashed out.

"I am sorry, Finn. I mean, really, I'm sorry that the guys are gonna get crushed by the girls. And also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life, although, you know what, I would just watch out for her come holiday time if I were you, because if I were her, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights."

I walked past him, not exactly feeling proud of myself, but feeling a lot less like I was going to punch the next person who walked past me.

"Hey, Santana. Why don't you just come out of the closet?" I froze. He didn't just say that, right?

"You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. He wasn't saying this here, in front of everyone. Not yet. I wasn't ready yet.

"That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A coward."

"HUDSON!" I heard her voice echo down the hallway. I still couldn't move, but I could tell she was close to where Finn would have been standing. I finally got my composure back, and looked over my shoulder slightly. Eliza had Finn by the arm, dragging him into a classroom.

I followed once they were inside, and stood by the door. What the hell was going on? Why did she seem so angry at him?

"What the hell Eliza?" Finn yelled at dingo face. She turned to face him.

"What the hell? What the fuck do you think you were doing out there?!"

"Giving San a taste of what she dishes out!"

"You were fucking outing her!" Wait, was she sticking up for me?

"No I wasn't! I was just..." Eliza starred him down, like she was daring him to finish that thought.

"I was just..."

"Outing her. It's exactly what you were doing!" Finn sat down, refusing to look at her.

"You know, kids commit suicide over this kind of thing all the time, the stats are crazy. You just can't understand how hard it is." His head shot up.

"Yes, I can."

"Oh, pretty, straight, white boy growing up in the good ol' US of A thinks he knows what it's like to be discriminated against?" She got right up in his face.

"Have you ever been not let in somewhere because of what you looked like? Been watched when you go into a hi-fi store because of the colour of your skin? Been paid less for doing the same job because of your gender? Have you ever been told that you can't fucking marry the girl of your dreams because your love is inferior? Huh Finn, you think you understand?" She walked away, to the teachers desk. She put her hand on it and leaned against it, head down,

"Imagine your deepest, darkest secret Finn. Imagine... Imagine when Quinn was pregnant, and you thought it was yours. And then Rachel pops into the picture, and you kiss her, and you want her, but you've got Quinn all knocked up."

"How do you know all..."

"People talk at this school, oh god do they love to talk. I pretty much knew your life story by the second week here." Finn quietened down again.

"Think of that moment, when you realise that you want to leave her, baby and all, for someone else. And then someone wanders out into the hallway and yells, in front of everyone 'hey, Quinn, you're baby daddy's sleeping around'. How embarrassed and hurt would you feel? Pretty full on, don't ya think?" Finn just nodded.

"What you did was at least a million times worse than that. This isn't something that she can change, like a bad hair cut. This... This is the rest of her life. Everyone has the right to feel safe. To have their own privacy. Their own thoughts and feelings. You just took that from her."

"I was just... just trying to make her feel how she made us all feel. She deserved it." She was right back in his face.

"No one ever deserves that. This is pretty much an open invitation to the world saying 'Hey, I'm different, use it against me.' And if you're not strong enough, you become one of those statistics."

"What about you? You're out and proud and don't care."

"It's not about caring, it's about being comfortable. I'm comfortable being me. I had a great support of friends and family back home. And when I was ready, I told them. When I was ready. Not when someone else was. Me. Do you think Santana has that kind of support?"

"Of course she does, she has all of glee club, and Britt, and..."

"With the shit you just pulled out there, do you think she feels like she has that support? Your support?" Finn put his head in his hands

"You know, I heard a lot of stuff about you Hudson. About when Kurt came out. And I struggled to believe some of it. You seemed so fine with him and Blaine, and Britt and I. But, this... this... I don't even have words to describe how little I think of you right now." She walked back towards the door. I quickly jumped away from the window and stood next to the door. As she walked out, I walked next to her.

"Why did you do that? I know you hate my guts. Why defend me against meat sack?"

"I'm guessing you heard that?" I nodded.

"Like I said, no one deserves that."

"Come on dingo face, theres gotta be more than that."

"There is. But it's not something I really want to talk about. Especially with you. Lets just say I've had a friend in the same situation back home, and I don't want the same outcome for you." She stopped walking and turned to face me. I know realised why she was talking so quietly in the hall that first day.

"This doesn't mean I like you, at all. But that shit that he just pulled, that's not cool. I don't care who its from Or what they have to say to justify themselves. When it comes to.. to this," she emphasised, not using a word that could have any connotations, "I have your back."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey, getting towards the end now, only three chapters after this one. Songs: Love Song - P!nk, Be The One - The Ting Tings**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The mash off was over. Finn had outed me. The ad was going to run next weekend. My life was potentially over. And I didn't know who to turn to. Brittany was out of the question. Even though we were talking again, she still seemed distant. Quinn would get me to talk about all my feelings. And I just wasn't ready for that. So I was left with one option.

Puck.

So there I was, at Pucks house, doing shots of tequila. When I arrived earlier that evening, tears down my face, he didn't ask any questions. He just stood aside from the door, let me in, and got out the bottle. We'd barely spoken ten words since I'd gotten there, Puck knew me too well. But I knew it would come up eventually.

The bottle was 3/4 full when I arrived. There was about 2 shots left in it.

"Puck, I..." The words got stuck in my throat. I still wasn't ready to say it out loud. Saying I loved Brittany to Quinn was one thing. Saying out loud I was gay was completely different. I took another shot, letting it burn my throat.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Puck, I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with Brittany." He took his shot and bit into the lemon slice. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" He looked confused as he spat out the rind.

"Well, say something." I whispered. "Please say something."

"Like what? Like ask you for a threesome?" I gave him a questioning look.

"San, we all know you love Britt. Like, really, all of us. It was pretty obvious to me that you liked girls. Hell, you're the only chick who's been cool with watching porn during sex, and you always went for the lady porn." I blushed. Was I that obvious? I thought everyone watched porn during... And what's wrong with not wanting to see some sweaty guy?

"San, we all love you, no matter who you love." He pulled me in for a hug. I could the tears swelling up again.

"Stop being so sappy, you're making me cry again."

"So, how about that threesome?" I swatted him as I pulled away.

"So, what are you gonna do about getting Britt back?" He pours us each another shot. I paused, not knowing my answer.

"I thought you liked Eliza?"

"I do, but I also don't wanna see my 'Tana upset." He used to call me that when we dated. I smiled.

"Well, I don't know, what would you do, oh wise puck-a-saurous?"

"I'd made some big gesture, like sing in front of glee club for her."

"Don't think I'm quite ready for that yet."

"Ok, lets go to her house, right now, and you sing for her." I tilted my head back, and slammed back the last of the tequila. I had just enough alcohol in my system that this seemed like an amazing idea.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

My phone vibrated next to me. It was late, really late. Eliza was already asleep. She didn't even make it to the end of toy story. I rolled over so the light would be hidden, and opened my phone. Santana's name flashed up.

"Come downstairs."

I slid out of bed and put on my slippers and a jacket. It was still warm out, so I didn't really need it, but I didn't really feel like walking outside in my pj's. I quietly made my way downstairs and out the front. Santana was standing on my front lawn, swinging her arms nervously.

"Hi." I said quietly. She lifted her head and looked at me. She'd been crying, I could tell. Even though she'd redone her makeup, I could tell her eyes were a little puffy. She opened her mouth, but instead of talking, she started singing.

"I've never written a love song

That didn't end in tears

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song

If you can replace my fears

I need your patience and guidance

And all your lovin' and more

When thunder rolls through my life

Will you be able to weather the storm?"

She walked over and took my hand, I didn't pull away.

"There's so much I would give ya, baby

If I'd only let myself

There's this well of emotions

I feel I must protect

But what's the point of this armor

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love

Than live without any scars"

She'd started crying again, and I could feel the tears on my face too. She hasn't sung like this to me since she sang songbird to me last year.

"Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'd die for me

Again and again and again

So tell me when you look in my eyes

Can you share all the pain and happy times?

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life"

"Britt, I need you, so, so much." She pulled me in for a hug. I didn't fight it, it felt so good to be in her arms, it felt right. I breathed her in, that smell that was Santana. Her shampoo and her perfume and... Wait. I pulled away to look at her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What? No? Just a couple." I pulled myself away from her.

"Santana, I can smell it on you. Tequila."

"Britt, I needed to let you know how I felt. It's been such a shitty week for me and I realised that I need you so much Brittany, I can't survive without you."

"So you thought you'd show up at my house at night, off your face, and tell me to come back to you?" I wasn't yelling, but I wasn't too pleased with her either. Her eyes went wide, and she was scrambling for words.

"Did you think of me during this brilliant idea? That I might be sleeping? That I might not want to serenaded by a drunk? That Eliza might be over?" Her eyes flashed with shock and realisation. She looked up at my window, which was still dark.

"Is she up there?"

"That's not the point San, the point is your still only thinking about yourself." I turned away from her and put my hands over my face. Now I know why everyone rubs their hands on their brow. I thought this was it. I thought she was finally getting it.

"Do you even know how you made me feel? Over the summer? And back at school? You couldn't even look at me. And how I feel right now? You come over with all these confessions, and then I find out its just the booze talking."

"I know, I was a shit person. I was trying to fight my feelings for you because I didn't want to be different. I saw what happened to Kurt, and I just couldn't deal. But if not dealing means that I lose you, then I can't do that either. You're my everything Britt. And I don't care who knows."

"And what happened when you sober up, huh? Will you still feel like telling everyone then?" She looked at her feet. No answer. That's what I was worried about.

"Look, San, I love you, I love you so much that when you pull stunts like you did over the summer, it hurts more than I think I can stand." I took her hand again and she brought her eyes back to mine.

"You need to show me you're ready for this. That you're ready for us. When you can show me that, then we'll talk. " I turned and walked back to my house. It was so hard to leave her there. I just wanted to melt into her hug and let her have me. But I knew I needed more from her. Or else we'd just be back at square one.

Instead of going in the front door, I walked around the back to the yard. I sat on my sisters swing set, worried for a second it would hold me, but everything seemed to be holding together. I could hear music building in my ears. I knew no one else could probably hear it, and I once again wondered if it was just me that all these special effects work on.

"You say, it's not what you do

It's what you're thinking of

Well, I think it's just an excuse

It's what you put across"

I wasn't even sure if I knew the song I was singing, but the words all seemed to be in my head.

"So make sure you're thinking it through

You've let me down again

Offer me something

I know you really meant

'Cos I don't wanna be the one

Only overjoyed

Yeah, I don't wanna be the one

Making all the noise

Yeah, I don't wanna be the one..."

"Britt, honey, why are you outside so late?" My mother came out the back of the house in her dressing gown. I wonder if she heard me singing?

"I don't know Mom. I'm just so confused."

"About Santana?" How did she know? Did she see her out the front? I looked at her confused.

"We're your parents Britt, you may think we're past it but if it comes to our children, we're strangely tuned in." I nodded, yes, this was definitely about Santana.

"I just don't know what to do. I still love her, so much, but after the summer, I just don't know if I can trust her again."

"Trust is a hard thing honey. When it gets broken its hard to rebuild. But, if you love someone that much, then it's always worth a shot."

"But what about Eliza? I can't just leave her. She's been amazing since the day I met her."

"That's where I can't tell you what to do love." She wrapt her arm around me. "You have to go with your heart honey. I know sometimes your heads says otherwise, but you have to do what feels right." I nodded into her shoulder, and let her guide me back inside. When we got to my room she gave me a hug and went to bed.

I silently closed my door and got back into bed with Eliza, my back to her. Her arm went loosely around my waist.

"Hey babe. You ok?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

"Can I ask you something?" Her head nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." She yawned, "still love Santan..." I didn't know what to say. It's not that I didn't know the answer. Of course I did. And I'm sure I wouldn't never stop. But I couldn't tell her. Not in the middle of the night with her arms wrapped around me. But, I couldn't lie. Not when Eliza has been so honest with me.

Fortunately, I felt El's breathing get heavy, and I could hear her quietly snoring.

"Yes," I whispered. "I still love her."

I pulled the donna up around my chin and I tried to be as quiet as I could as I cried myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, this is my last update before getting on a 9 hour flight to KL. Not 100% sure when I'll be able to update next, although this flight will hopefully let me finish off the last chapter. the last part of this one was actually the first thing I wrote for this story, although it has gone through MANY changers since then. Almost at the end guys. Enjoy!**

**Song: misery business - paramore**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Everyone was slowly filing through the door. I already had my guitar out. My beautiful Gibson firebird that no one had seen yet. Pretty sure if I had a child I would still treat this guitar better than them. Artie and Puck had already come up to show their appreciation. I loved this guitar. And now it was gonna serve me well. I was gonna use it to give Santana a taste of her own medicine.

"Hey everyone, I have a song I've been working on a song, and I just wanted to share it with you guys."

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Schue?" Finn asked from the back.

"You really feel like questioning me Finn?" There were a few strange looks passed around the room as Finn shook his head. Tina asked Artie quietly what had happened, and he whispered something whilst pointing at me. Good. The more people who knew what Finn did the better. I wish there was something else that could be done about people like him.

I happened to know that Mr. Schue had been held back at his last class by a students' parents. Which was good. Kinda felt like this one might be better without adult supervision.

I turned my amp up and motioned to the drummer to kick us off.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Eliza's guitar was really loud. Like, I felt like I was at a concert. It was like I was feeling the music instead of just hearing it. She didn't tell me she had anything planned for today.

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought she was mine she caught her by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set her free.  
I told her I couldn't lie, she was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."

Eliza loved paramore. She'd spoken to me about them all the time. I wasn't surprised she was playing something by her favourite band.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got her where I want her now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got her where I want her now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good."

Eliza was looked Santana straight in the eyes. I was starting to realise that she hadn't just chose this song because she loves Hayley Williams.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change."

I saw Santana visibly flinch.

"And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

Some of the other guys were jumping around dancing, and Mike pulled me out of my seat. I glanced back at Santana before I started dancing with Mike.

"Whoa, I never meant brag  
But I got her where I want her now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got her where I want her right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good."

The noise in the room went down a little as we reached the slower part of the song. Eliza came over stood behind me, pressing her whole body against mine. She sang the next verse over my shoulder. I closed my eyes, just listening to her voice.

"I watched her wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..."

Eliza started playing the guitar solo and dancing. As I opened my eyes, I saw that we'd been facing Santana. Eliza must have sung that part straight her her. I'm sure if we were in a cartoon I would be about to steam coming out of her ears. She was absolutely fuming.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got her where I want her now."

She had everyone clapping in time with the beat.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got her where I want her now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got her where I want her now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good."

I saw Santana get out of her chair. Eliza had her eyes closed as she played the last part of the song.

And right on the last note, Santana punched her in the face.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Take this off. It's all icky and bloody." Britt fingered at the hem of my top before she pulled my tshirt over my head. To be honest, if I knew I was gonna get slugged, I wouldn't have worn white. Her fingers returned to my stomach, sending shivers through me. I reached for her, placing one hand on her thigh and the other over her hand.

We were sitting on Brittany's bed. She had a first aid kit sitting next to us. I'm not sure she knew what half of the things she pulled out were for, but relaxed when she just went for the anti-bac wipes. The swelling had started to go down after putting some ice on it. The way Britts skirt was riding up, I was sure that I'd split it again.

She seemed upset. I knew she was trying to play it off that it was about my lip, but I knew better. She was upset that Santana had actually done it.

My hand moved up her leg, over her hip, and up her side. I slowly zipped her top open and pulled it over her head. I moved closer to her, and brushed my lips over hers.

"Why did you sing that song today?" She asked quietly, "you knew it would get Santana worked up." I sighed, and pulled away.

"It wasn't like you."

I toyed with the idea of tell her the truth. That I'd overheard her phone call to Santana the night we first fort. That I heard her say if Lopez laid a finger on me she'd never speak to her again. That I was scared, because Britt was still so in love with Santana. And then last night, Santana singing to her. Britt thought I was asleep, but I'd felt her crying silently in bed.

So I sang the song on purpose to work Santana up. To get her to hit me. Well, I actually thought she'd slap me. But beggars can't be choosers. But when I looked at her face, her beautifully innocent face, it felt like a bucket of ice was thrown in mine.

If this was the kind of shit I had to pull to keep Brittany, then I was just being selfish.

I couldn't say that to her. I couldn't let another fight be over her. I knew I had to step aside, for Britt. It felt like I'd just been kicked in the guts as well as hit in the face. But it was all there in her eyes. Her eyes that shone when Santana walked in the room. Not me.

"To wake her up." I lied.

"But she wasn't asleep."

"No, to make her realise what was right there in front of her."

"Her nose? You could have got a mirror, then you wouldn't be all bloody." I smiled, which hurt, and looked down. How can she be so fucking adorable?

"Well, getting hit wasn't part of the plan, but no, silly, you." I brought my eyes back to hers.

"You're both so in love with each other, so badly, you need to be together. She can't stay away from you, and you to her. You're made for each other. You're gonna get together and get married and have beautiful little dancing babies who write songs about their diapers." I can feel tears threading to fall, god I'm such a sap.

"You still love her." Britt went to say something, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It wasn't a question this time. You two are so in love it's just wrong that you're not together. And I needed her to see that. And now I need you to see it too."

Brittany was crying, silent tears. I brushed my thumb over her cheeks.

"Because you and Santana, you're endgame." She didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you from the future?" She asked quietly. That was it, I was done for, the tears couldn't stop now if I tried. I knew I'd let her have this one. I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah Britt, I'm from the future. I had to come back in time to make sure you guys got together. Fate of humanity and all that stuff."

"Like terminator?"

"Just like terminator, but with no robots."

"Does that mean we're supposed to have sex now? Like in terminator?" I started laughing again. Beautiful, sweet, innocent Brittany. I have no idea what goes on in that head, but it doesn't matter, because Santana does.

"No Britt, we don't have..."

"Because I want to. I want to to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what I'm not strong enough to do. For letting me go." And with that her lips were on mine, and my resolve was gone. She pulled me on top of her, one hand on my neck, the other on my lower back, pulling me into her. My hands found her hips, and a gentle rhythm built between us. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell from my eyes onto her cheeks, and frankly, I didn't want to. I knew this was it. I knew Britt wouldn't leave me for San, she just didn't have that mean streak in her.

Why does doing the right thing alway hurt so much?


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy valentines day! And here is my present to you...**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

The next day I was pulled into Figgins office. She was there. It took every fibre in my body not to hit her again. Who the hell does she think she is? Getting me called to the princpals office? Her lip looks pretty nasty. Good. Then again, she probably had Brittany kissing it better all night. My fist balls up and the urge to slug her again returns.

Yesterday replays in my head. The rage that was simmering under my skin. Just the night before I'd poured my heart out to Britt. Well, at least I thought I did. The pounding headache I had yesterday morning said that maybe the memories I had weren't quite complete. I remembered going to Puck's and telling him about the ad. He's the only person who knew other than Sue, Schue and Burt. I remembered him giving me the idea to sing for Britt. I remembered some of the walk over to her house. I remembered singing, although I now question how well I did that.

I remembered Brittany realising I was drunk, the hurt and disappointed look in her eyes. I felt like shit at that moment. I knew I never wanted to be the reason she looked like that again. And then I remember being alone.

Then yesterday happened.

Already feeling like I'd been through a tornado, I stumbled my way through the school day like a zombie. And when I got to glee, I knew it was almost over. Then she just had to press all the wrong buttons.

On a normal day I could have probably controlled myself. But the combination of my bruised feelings and my hangover pushed me over the edge. Hearing her sing that song, knowing every word was meant for me, I let my anger bubble over. And she got exactly what she wanted.

Well played, dingo face.

"Santana, you know we have a no physical violence policy at this school."

"When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix Juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk. You can't blame me for anything Snix does"

"Half the glee club saw it Santana." Mr schue says behind me. What is this, piss on Santana year?

"You'll be suspended for 2 weeks."

"But sectionals..."

"What if she didn't hit me?" Eliza said from the couch. What the fuck is she on? Of course I hit her. I hit her hard enough that her kids would feel it.

"San was coming over to tell me how great my song was, and on the last chord I hit myself in the face with my guitar." Tell her great her song was, yeah right. I was just preparing to tell her she was obviously mental...

"If she didn't hit me then you can't suspend her right? And she can sing in sectionals?"

"We'll, if that's what happened..."

"Yeah, that's what happened. Can we go now?

I followed Eliza out of figgins office.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but if you think that's gonna make me go soft on you..."

"No, that's not what I want. I want Brittany to be happy. I'm done. I'm done with this pissing contest. I-I broke up with her last night." I saw red, no one hurts Britt-Britt.

"You broke up with her! How is that her being happy?!" I open my mouth to rip shreds off her, but she put her hands up.

"I'm out, I'm not doing this for me, or you, or anyone else, it's for her. And when you finally realise that you should be doing everything for her too, you're life will be so much easier. God, can't you see how much it kills her that you can't even tell anyone else you love her? Like she's you're dirty little secret? Open your fucking eyes Lopez. Coming out isn't gonna kill you. Staying in just might."

"Sometimes loosing what you thought you had makes you see things a bit clearer." Was she crying? Just one tear on her cheek. Wait a minute, I could feel the same dampness on mine.

"And sometimes, you just need to know when to get out of the way." She walked right up to me and got in my face.

"Now, you promise me right now that you treat her fucking right. No more of this fighting bullshit. You do anything for her. Anything she wants. If she wants you to be with her in public, then you do it. If she wants you to poop cotton candy, then you fucking get a fairy floss machine put in your ass, you got me?" I nodded, and laughed slightly. That would be the exact thing Brittany would want.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she loves you, not me. She's always loved you."

She turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at me.

"Remember what I said. Anything she wants. If I find out you hurt her at all, over anything, I'll come get you."

"You wish you could take me." I fell back into our normal banter.

"Please Lopez, don't try to fight me on this one, it wouldn't be fair. I'd kick your ass." And with that she headed off towards the choir room.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I was sitting in the quad. I hadn't seen Santana or Eliza all day, and it was now lunch. I was starting to worry. I know they had a meeting with Figgins this morning. What if Santana had snapped? What if she had really hurt El? I knew we weren't dating anymore, but I still didn't want her to be hurt.

I'd been trying to find Santana all morning. She wasn't at Cheerios, or in the choir room. None of the usual places I would find her. I needed to speak to her. To tell her that Eliza and I weren't together anymore. And that I wanted her and only her.

I'm kinda really relieved Eliza 'bit the bullet' (I think I used that right?) and brought up Santana. I knew it was something I was gonna have to do. I just didn't know how. I've never broken up with someone before. It's always either been them or it's just fallen apart.

I didn't know if I could have done it. Eliza was amazing. She helped me realise things about myself I never knew. Like, I actually knew the capital of Ohio was Columbus. Or that I shouldn't let my feelings get over ridden by someone else's. That I'm not just the dumb blonde girl that everyone laughs at. Ok, maybe I was still that, but I was so much more too. But, I wasn't in love with her. Not the way I was with San.

I heard a guitar start playing, and got worried that maybe I was about to sing something. I looked around and saw the band set up at the bottom of the stairs. Ok, so I wasn't imagining it.

Quinn and Puck were making their way down the stairs. In fact, most of the glee club were walking down. They all started singing when the drums started.

_"Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo"_

Why didn't I know about this? They were all dancing around without me. I suddenly felt very left out.

But then I saw San at the top of the stairs, looking right at me. What was she doing?

She started walking down the stairs to the beat as she sang.

"If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting, skanking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's my fault I didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?"

Oh my god, she was singing to me! In front of everyone! I felt my cheeks blush slightly, and a huge grin appear on my face.

She was in the middle of the stairs, with the rest of the glee guys around her. They all started dancing together.

"If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together  
Tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better,  
Tell me girl wouldn't that be sweet?"

San skipped off the stairs to where I was sitting. She sat on my lap and put her arms around me. Everyone's eyes were on her. On us. She seemed nervous, and glanced around a little, but once her eyes met mine she relaxed.

"You melt me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the stairs. San started dancing around me while she was still singing.

"So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me"

Her arms went around my neck, and my hands rested on her hips. We started to sway as everyone continued their routine.

"If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together  
And tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
And tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet?"

She leaned in to speak to me, whilst everyone else kept singing.

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce. More than anyone or anything in this world. And I don't care who knows it, or what they think about it. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get it. But, I'm ready. I'm ready for you. I'm ready for us." She kissed me, and the world melted away. It's just San and I, together, finally. I smiled into her, and I felt her smile back. As we pulled away she pressed her forehead against mine.

She kissed me quickly again and continued singing.

"If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together  
And tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
And tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet?"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"I know this doesn't make everything I did magically better. I know I have a lot of work to earn your trust again. But, Britt, Can I be yours?" I asked nervously. A smile took over her face.

"You'll always be mine San, just like I'll always be yours."

Her lips returned to mine as the song ended. I knew this didn't make everything right and I still had a millions hurdles, but it was a step, a huge fucking step in the right direction. I was ready to stop worrying about myself and my rep. Everything from now on was for the beautiful blonde in my arms.

**Song: sweet escape - Gwen Stefani**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of update. This week I started a 6 month OS trip around SE AsiaInterest eat isn't always the easiest thing to find. This chapter was written in 3 countries, which most of idoyenne on a 8 hour flight from Melbourne Australia to Kuala Lumpur Malaysia. Needless to say, I needed a cold chowder after that flight. **

**I made it a little bit longer than usual for everyone who's stuck around for Brittana, aany for anyone who's enjoyed this fic. Thanks guys and enjoy.**

**Rated M for sexual content.**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Six weeks later

We'd decided to go slow. As much as we wanted each other, we'd both changed since the start of summer. It was mainly Sans idea, but it was good for us both. And San was still getting used to everyone knowing about us. She almost hit one of the rugby players when he said he was willing to 'straighten us both out.'

After singing for me, which I'm still ecstatic about, San told me about Finn outing her, and the ad that was going to run Ohio wide. I went to her house after school when she told her parents. After some initial shock, they were more than ok. Happy even. Happy that Santana was happy. The only thing that her mother got upset about was potentially no grandchildren. I told Santana that I'm sure the stalk will still visits her too.

Eventually she also told me about Eliza giving it to Finn. I wondered why Eliza never told me herself, but I think it was because I would have been so concerned about Santana.

El stuck around for about a week after everything, but then decided to transfer somewhere closer to the college campus. Apparently she'd put in the transfer forms the day after we broke up.

My eyes focused, San and I were at the cinema, watching Toy story 3. We were actually dating. Proper 'I'll take you out somewhere' dates. I wasn't entirely sure I was getting the storyline, but all the characters were cute.

I felt her head lean against my shoulder. Our pinkies were linked together. Her leg was pressed against mine. This is how we were meant to be. I lean my head on top of Sans and watched the rest of the movie. I must have completely spaced at one point, because nothing was making sense.

"San, I don't get it. Why is the purple bear being so mean?"

"Coz he's the bad guy." She whispered back.

"I don't think I like this movie, how can something so cute be so evil?" My face dropped, San lifted her head to look at me.

"Come on." She took my hand and lead me outside. It was nighttime, and cold. I pulled my jacket closer to my neck, the one San reminded me to wear. She put her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Thank you. That wasn't a fun movie."

"That's ok babe, why don't we head back to yours and we'll watch something else?"

"That sounds great! We could watch Aladdin! At least the bad guys in that movie look bad, so you know who they are." Her hand dropped to her side and she took mine, as we walked to her car. Once we both had our belts on, my hand rested on her thigh. She looked at my hand and back at me and smiled.

We drove the short distance to mine, (I guessed it was short, I'm still not quite sure how time and miles worked together) and went up to my room. I put the DVD in and returned to the bed, snuggling up to Santanas side. Her arm went around my shoulders and started rubbing little circles on my back. I felt that tingle return to my stomach being so close to her. We hadn't done anything sexual since before the summer, which had been good, re-learning each other. But right now, with the soft touch of her fingers on my back, suddenly I didn't care about Prince Ali anymore.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I felt her move her head towards me and her lips graze over my collarbone. I tried to look down but the angle was horrible, all I could see was a mass of blonde hair.

"Britt, what happened to the movi.." The last part hitched in my throat as her tongue swept across my neck and her fingers danced across my exposed stomach. Her fingers left my skin momenterly, and I groaned at the lost of contact. She grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"No more movie, want you." Her fingers returned to my skin, moving slightly higher and higher with each pass. Her lips and tongue were still assaulting my neck, nipping and then licking over the soft bites. She moved back to my collarbone, sucking and licking along it. I could feel myself becoming wetter and wetter, but this wasn't how I had our first proper time together planned.

This wasn't going to be like before, where it was all on top of our clothes and we didn't make eye contact and we didn't talk about what was happening. I was gonna do this right. To be honest I was scared. Scared that it wasn't gonna be good. That I'd do something wrong, or I wouldn't do something I was supposed to do. Knowing that Britt had already done all this naked stuff made me worried that I wouldn't compare.

I slowly rolled over so I was on top of her. My thigh found its way between hers, and brought my lips to hers. It was almost bruising the way we were kissing. She started to grind against me. I slowed her movements down by placing my hands on her hips. I pulled away slightly, she looked concerned, but she was also panting slightly.

"I want to know every inch of you Brittany. Every single curve and dip. Everything." I returned my lips to hers, and my hand slid under her top, moving softly against her abs. I deepened the kiss, and ran my tongue across her bottom lip. They parted and her tongue met mine with just as much enthusiasm.

I started pulling her t-shirt up as much as I could without breaking our lips apart. We finally had to separate, and I pulled her top over her head, my mouth moving to her neck. I spent my time kissing and licking all the way down the hollow of her neck, over her collarbone, and down her chest. I kissed every piece of skin I found until I was at her blue lacey bra. I licked around the edges, sometimes letting my tongue dip beneath the material. Her breathing was becoming laboured, and she was moving her body below me, trying to create some friction.

I skipped past her chest and started kissing over her toned stomach. I loved the contrast of her snow white skin under my hands. Once I reached her track pants I quickly pulled them off her, until I was sitting at the end of the bed, Brittany laid out before me like a goddess in just her bra and panties.

I snapped myself out of the spell she'd put me under, lifting one beautiful long leg and started kissing my way up it. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to know all of Britt Britt, and I was gonna take my time learning her body. But once I reached the inside of her left thigh, I struggled with that task. I could smell her, and I could she how wet she was. The whimpers coming from her almost broke my resolve. But, I wanted to make her feel as amazing and as loved as she makes me feel. So I dragged myself away from her centre and went to her right ankle.

A small groan left her as my lips came off her skin. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist a second time, so I avoided the inside of her thigh completely. I kissed along the top of her thigh, and then over her hip bone. Back over her stomach, back to that blue lace bra. I pulled her off the bed slightly and my hand disappeared behind her. I unhooked the clasp and slid the straps off her shoulders. Once it was removed, my lips returned to her skin, gently sucking her flesh until I had her right nipple in my mouth. I let my tongue flick over it, causing Britt to inhale sharply. My tongue swirled around her hardening nub before sucking it into my mouth, then repeating the same actions with her left.

"Santana, oh fuck..." She quietly moaned. She ran her hands across my shoulders, pulling at my singlet top.

"Too much... Clothing.." Both her hands reached for top, and I left her beautifully perfect breasts to let her remove it. Once it was gone, her fingers went straight for my jeans. I giggled a little as she got frustrated with the button, so I stood up and removed them myself. Once I was down to my bra and panties, I laid myself back on top of Britt. Her skin against mine was the most amazing thing I'd experienced. So far. I don't know why I had done this sooner. I was an idiot to think with clothes on was just as good.

"That's better." Brittany said into my lips as she started kissing me again. Her hands ran over my back, the pads of her fingers leaving little trails of fire in their wake. My hands though, were making their way towards towards those dark blue and completely ruined panties.

My thumbs hooked the sides and I shimmied down her body, still loving the electricity our bare skin in contact was causing. I pulled slowly, and claimed every new bare piece of skin with my lips. Brittany was now trying to thrust up to reach me, but I placed a hand on her hips and pushed her back down. Last thing I needed now was a pelvic bone to the face. It was one thing telling my parents I had a girlfriend. A completely different thing to come home with sex induced injuries.

With her panties finally removed, I took in Brittany, all of her. She was breathtaking. Sure, I'd taken a glance in the showers at Cheerios practise, but I'd never imagined someone could be so fucking perfect. My eyes kept getting drawn to the same place. The glistening between her legs. I thought her eyes were captivating. Fuck.

"Fuck B, you're so wet." She blushed a little as I continued to let my eye rake over her body.

I had to know what she tasted like. I settled between her legs, nervous as anything, and nuzzled my cheek against her thigh.

"Babe, you don't have to..."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"... do anything you're not sure... Fuck..." My train of thought was completely thrown out the window when I felt her tongue. It started at my entrance and she ran it right through me, over my clit, until she had tasted all of me. I thought I was going to explode at that moment. Her tongue was so soft, gently flicking over my clit. As she applied more pressure, I could feel my body tightening.

I could feel my moans getting louder and deeper more than I could hear them. All of my other senses died off and I could focus on was her touch. One arm wrapt around my thigh, hand resting on my hip, pressing down to keep me from moving too much. The fingers of her other hand lightly ghosting over the inside of my thigh. Her lips squeezed around my clit, and she started sucking on it.

"Oh San..." She sucked harder and my entire body started tingling. My hand ran through her hair, trying desparetley to get her closer to me. I was so close to cumming after everything Santana had done to me. Every muscle in my body was screaming for release. I felt her teeth gingerly move over my lips, and then she gently bit on my clit.

"Sant..!" I couldn't even finish crying out her name. I felt my whole body go ridged, one hand fisted her hair tightly, the other almost ripping the sheets off my bed. A small part of me worried that I was going to pull her hair out. But that part was quickly overridden by the waves that were rushing through my body. I felt a long, strangled moan leave my mouth once my throat muscles relaxed enough to let it out. She released her teeth from my clit, sending further quakes through my body. She slowly let her tongue run over me, until I couldn't take anymore. I kinda pulled my hips away, and she stopped her actions.

"San... That... How did... You do..." I stumbled over my words as she slid back up my body to lay kinda half next to me, half on me. I could feel the weight of her head on my shoulder. My head seemed so foggy. I just wanted to let the small tremors of pleasure still pulsing through me take me off to sleep...

"Britt, come back to me babe." I felt her fingers graze over my folds. I was still sensitive from my orgasm, but Santana was careful to only touch me very gently.

"Again?" I questioned, not sure if I had strength to going though something that amazing again. I still hadn't worked out how to open my eyes yet.

"Again. And again and again... I'm never gonna stop making you feel like this. God, I can't believe we haven't done that before, that I haven't done that before now." She still hadn't put any pressure on me, but her fingers started up a slow steady rhythm.

I kissed her, and tasted myself on her lips and tongue. I only then realised how wet her face was. I broke our kiss and let my tongue run over her chin and across her top lip.

"Fuck Britt, that's so hot." She moaned into my lips. Her voice was deep and strained.

Something inside me ignited, because I suddenly had not only energy, but a deep desire to touch San as well. To make her feel like she did. To cum with her. I started to roll over, causing her to be pushed onto her side as well. We were face to face, well, not exactly, coz she was shorter. It was more like face to neck.

"What are you doing Britt?"

"These..." One hand found her black bra, the other, her barely there g-string, "These need to come off."

"Tonight's about you."

"If you want to know all of me, then you need to feel all of me." We very quickly and ungracefully removed her underwear, and laid back down next to each other. Our legs tangled together, and one of my hands moved to her hip, pulling her front flush with mine.

"God Britt.." She said breathlessly as my nipples pressed against hers. Her thigh pushed its way between mine, and a very heated make out session began. I let my hands explore her body, from the places I knew, her back, her neck, her stomach, to the places I didn't, her naked breasts and ass, and came to rest on her centre. Her hips moved slightly to press down on my hand, but she stopped herself.

"Britt, tonight's all about me making you feel good. I want to make up for all those times I said we couldn't do stuff like this because..." Her voice faulted.

"Because you said that would make us lesbos?" I finished for her. Her eyes looked away from mine and a blush started at her chest and ran up to her cheeks.

"San, this is making me feel good. I want to do this," I pressed against her clit. Her eyes closed and a small moan left her mouth.

"Just like I want you to do this too." I took my hand away from her and it felt cold leaving her warmth. I took her wrist, and guided her hand down my stomach to where she had left off before. Her eyes opened again, and looked right into mine.

"Together." My hand returned, and started to make slow movements on her clit. Her fingers soon followed, mimicking what I was doing to her. Our lips found each other again, and my other hand found its way back into her hair.

Our breathing got heavier, and soon all that could be heard over it was our moans. It was almost like we were in harmony. The deep throaty groans of Santana completely complemented my slightly higher pitched ones. We weren't kissing anymore, I don't think we could if we tried. I could feel San bucking against my hand, it felt like she was trying to get away and trying to get more all at the same time. I speed up my rhythm, causing her to push down further onto my hand.

I'd already decided what I was doing next, I pushed my fingers away from her clit, and slowly circled her entrance twice, looking in her eyes for permission. She gave a slight nod, and I bit my lip at how sexy she looked with her eyes half closed and almost black with desire.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Brittany... Oh god..." I could barely get the words out as she slowly entered me with two fingers. It felt amazing. Like, what ever word there is that better than amazing, it felt better than that.

She didn't start pounding them in and out straight away, like every guy that's tried this, thank god. She just laid there, looking at me, a sexy breathless smile on her face. I realised I'd stopped all movement in my hand, and started back up my pace. She bit her lip again, and if I was standing I knew it would have make me week at the knees. I slid my hand forward, copying what she had done to me.

Leaving my fingers at her entrance, I waited for her to respond. She did moments later, by rolling her hips forward and letting my fingers slip into her. She was warm and tight, slick from her previous orgasm. It sounds strange but it felt like I was home, right then and there, with her fingers inside me, and mine inside her.

It felt like we stayed that way for hours, just enjoying the intimacy of what we were doing. But then I felt a ripple of pleasure go through me. I couldn't work out what exactly had happened, as Britt's fingers where still deep inside me. Then I felt it again. And again. She wasn't pulling her fingers in and out of me, she was just moving them inside me, pressing, rubbing against something that was causing my eyes to roll into the back of my skull.

"Don't..." The next word was gonna be 'stop', but of course right as I went to say it Britt hit that spot again, causing me to moan instead. She stilled her fingers instantly.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you? Oh god, I'm hurting you." She started to go into a panic, and the first thing that came to mind was to show her that she wasn't hurting me. I curled my fingers, hoping I was doing this right, hoping I would hit that spot inside Brittany.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and the softest gasp escaped her lips.

"I was trying to say 'don't stop' but you kinda distracted me." I stroked her again and bucked my hips into her hand to prove my point.

"It feels amazing Britt Britt, I don't want you to ever stop." I kissed her, hard, and used my other hand to hold her face. She looked so sweet when she was concerned for me. Her fingers started again and all thoughts sweet and lovely were replaced by the need to make Brittany cum with me.

We both picked up our pace, sweat was starting to sheen on our bodies. My arm was starting to ache, but I could feel that Britt was close. Same as I knew I was so so close. I started to put more force into my strokes, making her moan louder.

"Right like that San, fuck me just like that..." Was just one of the things she was saying that almost made me lose it right there. I was putting everything I could into make Britt get there first, but I had a feeling she was doing the same. I could definitely feel her pressing harder, and the coil in my stomach was tightening faster and faster. The light sweat we'd built up earlier was now beading on our skin. My eyes followed one droplet as it started on Britt's collarbone, and lazily slid down to the valley between her breasts.

I was loosing my grip on what I was trying to do, my vision blurring as I got closer and closer. I closed my eyes. At the same time I felt two things: Britt's tongue run up the length of my neck. And her palm grind into my clit.

That was all it took. My world felt like it was coming undone. I felt every muscle tense and release at the same time, and the most intense orgasm I've ever had started to wash over me. I yelled out, I think in Spanish, but I have no idea what I said. The hand that was on Britt's cheek gripped her shoulder, and my other hand clenched as well, effectively done the same as Brittany, grinding into her clit.

"Oh fuck San, fuck..." Along with some other words I didn't even know Britt knew. Through the haze of my own high I felt Brittany tighten around my fingers, and a rush of wetness met them. This only caused me to shudder more, knowing I was able to do this to her, with her.

After long minutes of riding out the ends of our mutual orgasms, which seemed to be set off again each time one of us moved, I slowly slipped my fingers out of Britt and watched her eyes close as I did so. I kinda left my arm awkwardly between us. I didn't want to ruin this moment by reaching over for a tissue or something, but I also didn't want to ruin her sheets. Britt slid her fingers out of me, leaving me feeling empty, almost desperate for them to be back inside me, despite how sensitive I currently was. She brought her hand up to mine, intertwining our fingers, essentially mixing our cum together. She then brought our hands up to her mouth, and her tongue ran along our fingers before disappearing back into her mouth.

"Mmm, we taste so good together."

Pretty sure I came again just from seeing that.

By the time I'd come back from that amazing rush through my body, Britt had already completely cleaned both our hands off. I shuddered. Brittany somehow walked the line between adorable and sexy. And right now so was doing the later very, very well.

"What, none for me?" I pouted. Before I could blink Brittany's lips were on mine and tongue was in my mouth. I could taste Britt, who I firmly believe is the sweetest taste in the world, mixed with myself. Well I guess that was me, I'd personally never tasted it. The kiss was long and deep, her tongue completely coating mine with our flavour. I couldn't help the moan that left my throat into Brittany's mouth, causing our tongues to vibrate. As we parted, I pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you Britt. So so much." I said softly against her lips.

"I love you too San, more than anything."

Our lips met again, softly, slowly moving against each other. As she pulled away, she pushed my shoulders flat against the bed. She hovered over me for a second, then pressed her body into mine.

Her hands found my hips, her thigh found its way between mine, and her lips founds my pulse point.

"Again?" I managed to say between moans. She stopped sucking for a moment, and whispered into my skin,

"Again. And again and again..."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

**And they lived happily ever after, and Bram never happened because Santana already knew what it was like to not have Brittany, and wasn't going to make that same mistake again. :)**


End file.
